


The Diner

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapping, NSFW, Physical Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Working at a diner as a waitress, struggling to make bills and take care of the kid your sister left you, one night you meet James.





	1. Chapter 1

 

You looked up at the clock on the wall, your feet ached even though you had just bought those soft insoles to make it easier on you, 10:38pm. You sighed, another four hours and you would be done.

You walked over and knelt down to meet the eye level of the nine year old that sat before you scribbling, “okay Max?” you asked as he colored the paper completely green. “I’m sorry you have to wait. Did you want something?”

He looked up at you all brown eyes and a smile, “nahhh, maybe I can be the Hulk one day” he looked thoughtful for a moment, a smile breaking over his small face, “maaaaybe a coffee?” You scoffed ruffling his hair, his small hands flying to it, “stoooop! Your messing it up!” he scowled at you. “Tara took her time fixing it for me!”

“Yeah cause you have so many girls to impress!” you laughed, Tara his babysitter had indeed fixed his hair, she had also brought him an hour early apologizing that she couldn’t watch him any longer. In truth she had done you the favor and you apologized and thanked her offering to pay her extra when you got paid.

Max was your sisters son, she had come one night and left him. Just for the night. That was over six months ago, not that you cared you loved the kid and knew he was better off with you. Looking up as the bell on the front door of the diner rang you stood, “be right there! Feel free to sit wherever you like!” you called to the tall man that stood just inside the doorway, looking down you smiled at Max, “just a little while longer. Then we can go home okay?”

“Sure…"he was already coloring again.

“Hey waitress!” a man yelled at you from across the diner, “Done with my beer!”

“Of course! I’ll get a new one for you!” you stopped at the side of the young man that had just sat himself and dropped a napkin and a menu before him. “Sorry, I’ll be right with you.”

“No problem doll, take your time.” He offered you a quick smile and you moved away before you got stuck in those grey-blue eyes of his. Damn you would have to tell your friend about this hottie tomorrow!

You went to the back grabbing a new round of beers for the two men that had been sitting in your section for quite some time now. You made your way back and slid the open bottles across the table in front of them quickly pulling their check out, offering a smile.

It disappeared as the one closest to you wrapped an arm around your waist, his large hand palming your ass as he laughed. You looked over your shoulder at Max who had his back to you and you let out a huff of air trying to untangle yourself from the mans grip. “Sir…please let me go, my child is right over there and I don’t need him to see-”

“Fuck that! He needs to see how a man handles a woman that looks like you!” he growled pulling you closer, you stumbled and almost fell into his lap, your heart doubling in speed. If you called out to the cook for help he would come, but then Max would be scared, he would see this. You couldn't help the small noise that escaped your throat as he jerked you into his lap, one hand on your leg, roughly pushing up, his other hand sliding into the top of your work shirt roughly, a couple buttons popping off at the sudden movement.

What happened next went too fast for you to actually understand. Somehow someone pulled you free of the mans grasp, while simultaneously connecting their fist with his face, a resounding crack echoing throughout the quiet diner. You could only see a strong back in front of you and yelped as he backed up, jerking the man out of his seat and shoving him towards the door. The mans friend came up and out of his seat, swinging his fist. You were shoved back by a firm hand on your midsection, while the man ducked and brought his fist up under the other mans chin, effectively knocking him back into the diners cushioned booth. He grabbed the man by the scruff of his chin and threw him towards his friend, swiftly kicking him in the ass. “Go find someone else to pick on!” he yelled as both men scrambled towards the door. 

“Fuck you!” one yelled as the other glared at you, “Fucking bitch! Trust me, I’ll come back for you!”

You watched as the man in front of you took a step forwards and the two men managed to make it out the door. Heart beating wildly, you met with the grey-blue eyes of the young man.

“You okay?” he asked moving towards you, suddenly gentle, his voice comforting.

You heard a noise and your brain started working again. 

Max.

Max was crying, the cook came out having heard the ruckus as you hurried to Max. “Shhhh, it’s okay kiddo!” you hushed wrapping your arms around him.

“Y/N!! Are you okay?!” he asked you his little hands coming around your neck.

It was hard not to cry as he tried comforting you. “Yeah midget…I’m okay. I’m sorry you got scared! It’s okay, god your so brave, being good for me all night like you have! I think I will get you a coffee after all, and maybe when I get paid, we can go see a movie? Yeah? Would you like that?” you asked wiping his tears away.

Max moved his little fingers across your face as well, cleaning you up as he did so. He nodded quietly and looked over your shoulder. “Thank you!” he said to the man that stood a few feet away now talking to the cook.

You looked over as he came over smiling at Max, “Hey there kid, no problem at all. You okay?” he asked reaching over to fix Max’s shirt, Max nodded up at him. “Look, so…I’m kinda lonely and i need a bit of company, wanna have dinner with me? Maybe show me what you were working on?” he nodded to the scattered papers on the table and floor.

Max squirmed looking at you for a moment. “Well that seems fair yeah?” you smiled at him and Max turned quickly running over to gather his things to join him.

You stood on shaky legs and smiled, “I am so sorry! Thank you so much for that..I don’t even know your name.”

“James Barnes, but uhh call me Bucky, and it wasn’t a problem at all. No woman should have to endure that kind of trash! On behalf of my sex I am sorry for those guys, not all men are like that I promise.” James’ mesmerizing eyes drifted down for a second and he looked away quickly, “Sorry, here,” he took his jacket off and handed it to you. 

Looking down you realized your top was ruined and he had seen your not so amazing bra. Not that that mattered as you had just had a man grope you in front of your nephew. Clutching your shirt together you accepted his jacket your face burning from shame and embarrassment. “I’m sure I can find a shirt in the back so that you don’t lose your jacket. I’ll be quick.”

Max pushed by you and you let out a quick sigh. “Thank you for that as well, he doesn’t take to quickly to new people. I’ll take your order too if your ready?”

James smiled at you, “go get changed and then I’ll let you know what we are having. Kids gotta make up his mind yeah?”

You smiled up at him nodding as he turned to join Max at his table. 

_____

You sighed as you cleared his table away and he tried to pay you. It along with the tab for the men that had attacked you would come out of your paycheck but that didn’t matter to you. “No, it’s the least I can do for what you’ve done for me. Plus..” you nodded at Max who was fast asleep on the booth across from him, “Now he’ll have a memory of a good man.”

James smiled at you, “Look I know that your closing this place up, but I didn't see a car outside. You got a ride home?” he asked concern crossing his features.

You chewed on your bottom lip, the threat the man had thrown your way before running out coming back full force. “I take the late bus home, it’s fine.”

James frowned, “let me give you a ride home. You must have had a long day..”

Shaking your head you smiled, “You’ve already done so much, I couldn't ask for more. Plus you serve our community..it’s too much.”

James looked up at you confused and you nodded at his waist. He looked down and saw his badge and gun were visible now that his jacket was off. He offered you a smirk and sat back. “That’s…well.”

You smiled at him, “Really, I couldn't ask for more. Thank you for everything you’ve already done.”

He ducked his head, his long dark locks of silky hair dropping down around his face, “Alright then, I know you gotta close. I’ll see you around,” he paused as he stood giving you a quick look.

It was only then that you realized you hadn’t given him your name. “Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

He smiled brightly, “I like that,” he nodded once and made his way out the door.”

____

Cleaning up and closing was quick, you and the cook Raul worked quickly and well together and soon you were hoisting Max up onto your shoulder grunting with effort. Maybe you should have taken James up on his offer. You stepped outside the diner, Raul locking up behind you, he had parked in the back and you were taking the last bus. 

A flash of headlights left you blinded and you felt your stomach clench as a man stepped out. “C’mon…you don't want to ride the bus!” James exclaimed walking around to open the passenger door of his black Chevy Tahoe, a smile slowly spreading across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

James scooped Max up from the backseat as you waited standing aside. He smiled and let you lead the way up to your small two bedroom apartment. As you made the top of the third flight of stairs he grunted, “maybe next time I won’t feed him,” he chuckled.

You laughed softly at that, “seriously James I can take him from here…”

He made a face at you, “c'mon Y/N, I’ve made it this far, don’t wound my ego now! And its Bucky….”

You worried your bottom lip but led him down the hall and struggled with the lock for a moment before managing to shoulder your way into your apartment. Finally inside James quickly figured out where Max’s room was due to the toys leading out his door. As he settled Max into bed you watched over his broad shoulder allowing yourself to guiltily let your eyes roam over those firm shoulders, to his strong back and trim waist. Moving in you tucked Max in dropping a kiss to his head and led James back out to the small kitchen you had. “Coffee?” you asked setting the pot quickly.

James’ smile came slow and unhurried as it broadened till it overcame his entire face lighting up his eyes. You felt your breath hitch, oh this man was trouble. “I would absolutely love some coffee,” he answered looking over as your door opened silently. You hurried over with a smile, kicking a wayward shoe in front of it, as a makeshift door stopper. He perked an eyebrow at you, “that happen often?” he asked walking over, his larger frame crowding your smaller one.

“W-well just for a while now. The landlord should fix it any day now, hopefully,” you ran a hand through your hair fidgeting a bit as he opened and closed the door quietly. As he fiddled with the lock, your eyes were drawn to his large hands. “Is, do you have…” you felt a blush cross your face as he followed your gaze to his left hand.

A smile cracked and he shrugged his jacket off, pulling his sleeve up to reveal his metal arm. Your hands came up to cover your mouth, “newest kind there is out there!” he exclaimed proudly, “go ahead you can touch it!” he held his arm out for you and rolled his eyes as you shook your head. Quickly grabbing your hands and placing them on his arm shifting so his body was facing the other direction, his arm closest to you.

“Cold!” you murmured your eyes glued to his arm as you ran your fingers along the metal, a small gasp as he shifted and you heard the whirring as the metal plates readjusted and settled. You looked up to see him staring at you, his blue eyes running across your face. “Its amazing James!”

He smiled sheepishly, your face showing your honest emotions making him blush, he ran his other hand through his hair. “Well…you know its standard issue, not that amazing,” he winked as he joked with you. “If you’d like I could come by this week and fix this?” he asked shutting the door and following you back into the kitchen.

You quickly made him a cup as he had taken it at the diner and smiled at him wrapping your hands around your own cup. “Well, I really don't know when I will be home, I have two jobs plus Max. I am sure the landlord will fix it.” Never mind it had been a month since you had asked, “James, really, I can’t ask for more from you. Plus I don't have anything to pay you back with.”

“Bucky, please…” he gave you a look till you nodded, a small triumphant smile crossing his features as you nodded. “I wanna hear you say it!” he narrowed his eyes at you leaning over your kitchen counter towards you. Well, not counter, it divided your kitchen and ‘living-room’.

“Bucky,” why did that make your heart rate pick up? He was too damned cute when he smiled at you, satisfaction easily read on his face. You looked down at your shoes realizing you were still in your work clothes, and a grungy shirt you had found at work you excused yourself quickly.

You pulled on a new pair of jeans and a clean shirt before walking back out to find Bucky staring at pictures on your wall. He looked over and smiled, “you have a lot of pictures.”

“Memories warm the heart,” you sighed letting your eyes slowly go over the pictures you had pinned to the wall.

He glanced over at you his brow creasing with worry and then pointed at a picture of a baby, “is that my new little buddy?”

You giggled, “Max? Yeah that was when he was just born,” you sobered and pointed at a picture of a woman that resembled you. “Thats his mom, my older sister, gone off to find fame.”

Bucky finished his coffee and fished out his phone from his jacket. “Look, I know you said you have two jobs, let me come by and fix this door for you. Its dangerous for a woman to have this kind of problem with her door, I won’t be able to sleep till I know that this door is fixed.” he nearly stomped his foot as you shook your head. “C'mon doll!” he cried exasperated.

You couldn’t help but smile and he returned it. “Here…” he handed you his phone, you nearly gawked. It was a brand new SHIELD phone, “just put your number in there…yeah like that.” Bucky had moved closer to you as you put in your phone number, his shoulder bumping against yours, he had already put in your first and last name. “Then see you tomorrow night?”

“Ja-Bucky! Your doing too much!” he was so close now and you stepped back biting your bottom lip. “I…I can’t possibly pay you back,” you took in a shaky breath and swallowed before pushing forwards, “and I am not the kind of woman t-that pays in other forms.”

Bucky cleared his throat straightening up to his full height, his expression sobering. “I didn’t expect anything more than your friendship Y/N.” he dropped his gaze to the floor in front of him, “I’m new to the area and kinda lonesome, I didnt mean to give you the wrong impression, you were just so..friendly.” He pulled his jacket on quickly, setting his empty cup in the sink. You felt your stomach twist as he stood shifting from foot to foot, “yeah…okay.” He took in a deep breath and nodded.

And he was gone.

You stared at the door as it slid open silently and felt your heart drop into your stomach. Stupid, he was so nice and you had to think there was something behind it. You scoffed, it was better this way. You had Max to worry about and work. Even all your other friends hadn’t stuck around when you couldnt make it out due to now having a child in your life. Which was fine with you, cause you wouldn’t trade him for the world. This was fine, better than getting attached and then him getting bored cause you worked too much and it hurting later.

Taking a deep breath you pushed off the counter and shut the door, putting the chain lock in place and then dragging a chair over to wedge under the doorknob.  
_______

Running from your morning job, you picked Max up and took him from school to Tara’s, who would take care of him till you got off at 2am again. She would take her kid, Dennis, over and they would play, her boyfriend would come for their kid and since they lived across the hall they would keep watch till you could get home.

Finally 2am rolled around and you dragged yourself out the door. If you didn’t hurry you would miss the bus, you paused as you saw a man leaning against his car in the parking lot.

“C'mon doll, been waiting for fifteen minutes now.” Bucky called flicking a cigarette away. He came round to the passenger side door and held it open waiting for you.

“Bucky…” you hurried to his side, “I can still make the bus, I am just, I want to apologize for yesterday! Its just…” why did your throat close up? You ducked your head as your eyes stung.

Bucky smiled down at you, “look I know, people aren’t nice for free now a days, so how about when I bring my friend into the diner you pick out the best pie for us?” he asked broad smile.

You nodded, so he had a ‘friend’? You knew he was too handsome to be free. Before you could second guess yourself you threw your arms around his waist. Bucky stumbled back surprised by it, he still chuckled and wrapped his arms around your tiny shoulders. His warmth surrounding you in the cold night air. “C'mon I’m sure my little buddy is sleeping and you yourself need sleep.”

_____

Bucky waved as he watched you make your way up the stairs till he couldn't see you anymore. He looked at his phone as it rang, “hey Steve-o! What’s going on?”

Steve chuckled on the other end, “well don’t you sound chipper? Who is she? What’s she look like and when do I get to meet her?” he asked rapid fire.

Bucky scoffed but ran a hand through his hair, his partner knew him too damned well. “Her name is Y/N…she’s too damned short and is a bit awkward. When are you getting your ass down here? She works at this diner that reminds me of the old style like in the 40′s, she’ll pick out some pie for us when you show up, when is that again?” he asked turning his SUV on and pulling away from the parking lot.

Steve sighed into his phone as Bucky pulled out onto the street. “Look be careful, I know we wrapped up the last case on those traffickers, closed their shop down but we have reason to believe there were some that we didn’t get. Just keep an eye out alright? I’ll probably be in next week, maybe sooner, make sure we have coffee and I wanna meet this new dame!”

Bucky chuckled, “yeah, yeah, whatever you say Rogers.”  
_____

Bucky fixed your door the next day stopping by the diner in the middle of your shift. He smiled as he dangled a new set of keys in front of you.

“Bucky!” you exclaimed, flushing with unexpected warmth. 

He held up a hand, “you don’t owe me anything….maybe a cup of coffee actually?” You nodded as he sat at the counter. He was patient, letting you work as the day went on. Ordering his dinner and talking with you when you had a chance.

You learned that he worked for SHIELD, but not full time. He was loaned out to different agencies and was basically freelance as he put it with a rough grin. He had a partner, Steve Rogers, the only man that could put up with him and they answered to one man only. You knew he was paid well from his car and phone alone. How you wished you could make that kind of cash! He joked telling you that he would hire you as his cook.

You waved as he left an hour later promising to be back by 2am to pick you up. The women that worked with you elbowing you and congratulating you on your new boyfriend. You had to remind them there was no room for romance in your life as you had Max. Plus, he had a friend he had promised to bring in.

Still you smiled softly at the memory of his arms round you in a quick hug. Bucky was quickly becoming a stable force in your life. Max loved spending time with him too.

Was this okay?


	3. Chapter 3

 

You hurried Max along, it was already late and you would need to check him in. The woman at the desk frowned as she saw you coming in with him, your hand at his back an apologetic smile on your lips. You opened your mouth to start talking when you began coughing, once the coughing fit was over you cleared your throat and filled the lines in on the clipboard. 

Hugging Max you sent him on his way and looked up to see the school assistant principle walking towards you. “Hey!” You smiled as she approached you.

“Ms. Y/L/N, so good to see you, I’ve been trying to reach you for some time now, I know you have two jobs so I wasn’t in much of a hurry but we do need to talk.”

______

It was raining, you finally focused on that. The next thing that caught your attention was the fact that it was still cold as hell, and the rain was soaking through your coat and to your skin, deep into you bones, into your being. You managed to stop at the corner before stepping into traffic and killing yourself. You ran shaky hands through your wet hair and heard your name, shaking your head you crossed the street and ignored it, there was no one that would be calling to you right now.  

You were running late and wondered if you should just call in, the thought making you wince at hearing your bosses disappointed face and voice. yes, you could automatically imagine his face when you thought of calling off. You sighed, if you could make the next bus, you could get there and still clock at least for four hours.

“Y/N?!” a hand closed on your elbow and you swung around, finally facing Bucky. He looked over his shoulder and you followed his gaze to see a tall blue eyed blond standing not too far. “Steve, uh this is Y/N,” Bucky introduced you.

“This is Steve? Steve Rogers your partner?” you asked with a smile.

Steve returned the smile, “I have heard a lot about you, so good to finally out a face to the name. Are you okay?” he asked suddenly.

You noticed Bucky was looking at you with concern as well, and suddenly it was hard to breath. You dropped your head and shook it, “I-It’s nothing, really...just rough morning already. I’m running so late...”

Bucky pulled his phone out, “Its your first job right?” You nodded and stared at him as he took a step away, “Yes, this is James Barnes, I am calling for Y/F/N Y/L/N, she’s not feeling well and must stay home for the next five to six days, when she goes back to work she will have a medical note for your records. No, thank you.”

Steve chuckled at your bewildered expression, “Yeah he does that a lot.”

Bucky put his hand on the small of your back leading you into the small cafe nearby, “C’mon doll, you can tell me what is bothering you so much you don't even realize that shitty sweater of yours is doing nothing for you.”

You grumbled defending you favorite sweater, but immediately realized you were shivering. You didn't argue when he pulled it off you throwing his jacket over your head as he and Steve picked out a table. You followed as you pulled his jacket on, his scent wrapping around you and his warmth still clinging to it made you yawn, suddenly acutely aware of how exhausted you were.

Steve and Bucky led you to a corner of the cafe so that you could have a bit of privacy. “What happened?” Bucky asked reaching over to grab your hands. You tensed, not at having his hands on yours, no. It was as if his warmth spread throughout you from his fingertips, which rubbed comforting circles on your skin, his hands were large too, wrapping around yours almost entirely. “Doll, your starting to scare me...” he said softly, dipping his head, dark black hair spilling around his face, trying to catch your eyes as he brought you out of whatever trance you were in.

You dropped your head slightly, if you looked into his eyes then you wouldn't be able to say anything. “I spoke to Max’s school principle, well she’s his assistant principle. I guess, since I am not his legal guardian nor do I have any papers stating that she left him to me the state is looking into taking him and placing him into foster care. They wanna take him from me Bucky...” your voice caught in your throat and it finally hit you full force. You hadn’t really let it sink in, just been wandering for a few hours after hearing it all, you had needed to get to work right? You bit your bottom lip looking away, Bucky looked at Steve who leaned forwards.

Six months ago you had been reluctant to take him, but your sister had talked you into letting them spend the night at least, slipping away when you had fallen asleep. She had left you no choice. Tara had helped you enroll Max into school, had helped you with everything, god you owed her and her boyfriend so much!

But it was the small things. Your first argument with the kid had left you in a fit of giggles, why were you arguing with a child?! Learning what he liked to eat, forcing him to eat green food at all. Fish, he hated fish with all his being, you had literally sat on him and held his nose till he opened his mouth for air in order to get him to at least try it. Would they know that?! Would they know that coffee was literally the only thing that tired him out and half a cup would get him to conk out completely? He woke himself up in the morning for school too, often waking you up. He still needed help with his laces too.

The feeling of finger brushing along you cheeks made you look up to meet those soft grey-blue eyes as he cupped your face in his hands. Bucky was gently brushing away your tears and you barely noticed Steve had disappeared. “I’m sorry Bucky, I didn’t mean to just dump everything on you..I just don’t have anyone else right now..”

“Sshhh, no, don’t be sorry! No, no, no sweetheart its okay!” he pulled you into his side, when had he come to sit next to you? You wanted to pull away, make sure to keep him at arms length, it was bad to get attached to people...but he smelled so damned good. Like men's shaving cream, was that Old spice? Did he use Old spice body wash? God you were a sucker for that! And you could smell the minty mouthwash he must have used not too long ago. 

You relaxed in his arms and let him pull you further into the hug, while you reached up between the two of you and grabbed onto his shirt, twisting your fingers into it, using him as an anchor. He had one arm around your back rubbing circles there and the other in your hair, at the base of your skull softly massaging, “Hey doll, It’ll be alright. I’m gonna help with this.” 

You looked up at him, meeting his gaze and you knew, knew that he would. That he wouldn’t lie. That he wasn’t lying. “Bucky,” you could feel his breath on your face, he was so close and your eyes flickered to his lips as you reflexively licked your own.

Bucky let out a breath as your eyes moved to his lips and he shifted in his seat. God you were so beautiful! He leaned in, he couldn't help himself, your big eyes unfocused, then your tongue darted out and he almost moaned. You looked so lost and he just wanted to make everything better for you. You didn’t need to struggle so much, but you were strong willed and always surged ahead. You wouldn’t give up ever, but the thought of losing Max had made you crumble and he’d be damned if anyone would take that kid away from you!

Steve stepped up rapping his knuckles on the table. “Hey we need to go,” he paused looking at the two of you as you pulled away, a blush on your cheeks, and Bucky set his jaw dragging his eyes away from you to glare at Steve. “Well, I need to go, need to get some paper work done or Natalia will kill me. She wants to see you when you have time Bucky, something about personal?”

You felt your chest tighten, so her name was Natalia? This was the friend he had mentioned before? Shit you had almost kissed him! You ran your hands over your face feeling better and finished off the tea he had ordered you. “Bucky, I’m okay now. Thanks, You should go to work.”

He made a face at you, “You know I’m on vacation? I don’t technically need to go in right?” Steve stood quietly aside watching as you two went back and forth a small smile tugging at his lips. “Y/N I will not leave till you let me drive you home, you’re absolutely soaked, look at this!” he held up your small sweater that still dripped water.

“He has a point, plus you can’t win an argument with this one, he will keep going till your run out of breath and die of asphyxiation,” he winked at you when you let out a laugh which ended in a cough. “Plus he loves taking care of people, he’s secretly a nurse,” he mock whispered to you, “it’ll leave him on cloud nine...and you’ll be doing me a favor by humoring him.”

“Okay! Okay!” you held up your hands giving in.

“Doll, what is that?! You just met Steve here and he can talk you into something I would have had to force you into?! I feel unloved!” You couldn’t help but laugh at his mock hurt expression. 

“Now, now Bucky..” You patted his leg and his eyes flew to your hand that stayed there as you said goodbye to Steve, muttering an absent goodbye himself. 

“C’mon doll, What time does Max get out of school?” he asked leading you to his car, you were grateful it had stopped raining and climbed in quickly.

“Ohh, At 1pm,” you answered as he got into the drivers seat and turned the heater on. 

He frowned, “that's in twenty,” he pulled out following your directions to the school and walking in behind you. Max lit up when he found you in the crowd, but he bypassed you as he flung his arms around Bucky’s knees in greeting. “Hey there squirt!” He laughed.

Max started talking and you watched as Bucky knelt down beside him looking at every single picture Max pulled out to show him with too much attention, asking about this and why it was colored that? And seriously? You wanna be the Hulk one day? Max argued with him his little hand holding onto Bucky’s pants the entire walk back to the car.

You coughed and Bucky watched you out the corner of his eye. “Do me a favor doll? Don’t work at the diner tonight? Just give your body some time to rest yeah?” You nodded absently, you could take the bus home and he wouldn’t know you had gone in. 

____

He had argued with you about walking you to the apartment but you reminded him his friend Natalia was waiting for him and he made you promise to call him if you needed anything. He watched as you and Max disappeared on the stairs before pulling away.

It was about 7:30pm when he got out of Natalia’s office, that woman was viscous and they had gone over the details of their last mission with a fine comb, making sure they hadn’t missed a singe thing, a single person. he ran a hand over his tired face and wondered if he could get a coffee from you?

He pulled his phone out as it rang and his eyebrows shot up when he saw it was you calling. “Hey Y/N! I was just thinking about you!”

“Bucky?” came a quiet little voice.

He stopped still in the hallway, “Max? Max whats wrong?”

“Y/N, she won’t wake up. Her alarm went off already...I tried to wake her up. Tara isn’t home, they went to go to Sea world today....can you come over?” Max asked.

Bucky was already headed to his car, his chest twisted at the kids wavering voice, “Yeah buddy...is she breathing? can you tell me that?”

Max hesitated and Bucky felt for the kid, “y-yeah, she’s coughing a lot!”

“I’m on my way, don’t hang up okay?” Bucky drove at breakneck speed, he knew he would get a few tickets as he drove through red lights and faintly realized there were a few flashes here and there.

Max looked up as the door shifted and heard Bucky on the other side of the door. He ran over and unlocked the door. “She just won’t wake up!” he exclaimed as Bucky stalked in, heading straight for your bedroom.

You were too cold, Bucky moved to your closet and found no more covers so he tugged his jacket off before turning to Max. He frowned, “Alright kiddo, you need to get some socks and shoes on, find a jacket okay? We are going over to my place...I have an X-Box, wanna play that?”

“Do you have fighting games?” Max asked a little too excited as he jumped in place.

Bucky nodded as he pulled his phone out dialing Steve’s number. “Gonna have company. Get a doctor to the house, don’t ask, I should be there in thirty.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Max ducked and swerved, Steve sitting next to him sighed and reached out, his hand on the kids face, “How are you beating me? And your moving so much?!” Scorpion flung his weapon screaming a ‘Get over here’ and Steve groaned. “How even? I’m seriously trying here...”

Bucky looked over his shoulder, he could see Steve and the kid from this point, he stood outside his bedroom and straightened as the doctor stepped out, “high fever,” he started, “she is going to be in and out throughout the night, make sure she takes the medicine,” he handed Bucky a container and he frowned. “She needs rest, I wonder when the last time was that she slept more than two hours?”

Bucky felt his face fall, he didn’t know. It couldnt have been anytime recent. He knew your schedule was absolutely hectic, leaving Max at school heading to work, he wasn’t even sure what your first job was, just knew the number. You would pick Max up and drop him off with Tara and then be off again to the diner for work. He looked over as the doctor called his attention, “make sure to keep her covered, she will hate it but it will help force the fever through a bit faster. Perhaps you could cuddle with her if you aren’t afraid of catching it?” he chuckled and patted Bucky’s arm, “ahh, to be young again!” he waved as he walked away, ignoring Bucky’s quiet denial of being your boyfriend, “plenty of liquids, and chicken noodle soup oldest remedy in the world.”

Max tried to stay awake, Steve let him stay up to watch as much cartoons as he liked. The doctor hadn’t gone unchecked, Max had stopped him on the bottom step and questioned him about you. Asking him if he had poked you? No, good cause then he would have to hurt him for hurting you. But he was a good doctor yeah? Made sure you were gonna be okay?

Max’s eyes lit up as the doctor ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry mommy is going to be fine, her boyfriend is very good to her.” The doctor assured.

“oh, she’s not my mommy, yeah he’s a good guy I kinda like him!” Max beamed and ran back to where Steve sat to continue to watch the movie that was on at the moment. Steve smiled at him as the doctor let himself out. “Hey Max? Y/N is your aunt?” Max nodded, “you like her?”

“I love her, I wish she was my mom cause she always makes mac and cheese for me...my mom left me cause she didn’t want me. I know Y/N is doing her best so I have to do my best too!”

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. “Want some soda?”

Max shook his head, “You got any coffee?”

An hour later Steve wondered how this kid could sleep after so much coffee?! He pulled the cover over him at any rate and turned the TV off. He headed up stairs and to his room, pausing just outside Bucky’s room. He smiled and shook his head before moving on.

_____

Bucky hissed as he slid into the bed, he huffed out air and moved closer to you. He felt you shiver and decided if he was going to do this then he would do it right. Peeling off his shirt he wrapped an arm around your midsection and moved in close, he froze when you whimpered and turned into him. Bucky scolded himself as he reached up and ran his fingers across your forehead, you chased his fingers before stilling in your sleep.

Bucky made a noise deep in his throat as he took in your sleeping form, he had seen your face during the day and had wondered what you looked like asleep, and here you were. Peaceful, face completely tranquil and no worry lining it. He had seen you smile, loved it when your face completely lit up and your lips spread out before you laughed at something. He loved the small tilt of your head when you got confused, and the way your eyes lit up when you finally understood. Even when you were running after Max...dammit if he hadn’t watched you a lot.

You made a noise in your sleep, nose crinkling slightly, that was new, “Bucky...”

He froze, no...you hadn’t just said his name? You moved in close to him. “Dammit doll, your gonna make me do something you might regret....” Bucky let out a hard breath and pulled you close to his body. You shivered despite the heat that came off you and he held you tighter till you stilled. Bucky held still as you shifted in his arms, moving closer, your face in the hollow at the base of his neck, he ground his teeth as your small hands came up to his chest a little moan escaping you. He closed his eyes as you finally held still a small smile on your lips. He needed to control himself, you were sick...he was doing this to help you. Not because he liked how you smelled of flowers...how did you smell like that? he dropped his chin on the top of your head and let himself enjoy the feeling of you in his arms, finally allowing himself to drift into sleep.

______

“Y/N!!!!!” You woke to see Max’s face hovering above your own. He beamed at you, “Y/N?! Am I going to school today? Steve made me breakfast but he left for work already and the TV is only playing news stuff, and I was wondering if maybe you could make me some coffee?”

“Max, it is too early to listen to you,” you grumbled pulling the comforter further up around you, “No, no school today. I’ll call the office in a bit. Go find the remote yeah kid? Let me sleep for a couple more minutes okay? I’ll make you coffee after I call school.” You buried your face in the covers and felt him climb off the bed. You tensed up as you slowly realized Max had said Steve had made him breakfast and left. Where was Bucky? You didn’t have a comforter..you had sheets, you could afford sheets, not a comforter, that was for Max.

You let out a squeal as something heavy wrapped around you, a face burying in the crook of your neck, lips brushing across your pulse, hips pressing up against your ass, legs wrapping up tangling between yours. You froze as you felt him pressed against you, not only was he pressed against you he was grinding his hips into you and God if that didn’t feel so good! You gasped when his hand slid up along your abdomen, You caught his hand before he could go any further. “BUCKY!”

He stilled, his body becoming rigid as he came out of sleep. He had been dreaming, a soft pliant body had been within arms reach. Something had woken him slightly, the door shutting. When he felt you beside him he had happily pulled that nice little body against him and you were just so damned soft. It was a dream after all....till it wasn't. God he jerked away as he realized his fucking hard on was practically tucked between your legs.

“BUCKY!” This time you sounded worried as he tumbled off the bed.

Bucky pulled a pillow off the bed and put it on his lap as you glanced over the edge of the bed, face slightly pink. From the fever? Or? “UH, doll....” he cleared his throat, hair completely a mess, still in what you imagined had been a bun but now loose wayward strands fell around in a riotous mess, He was flushed, face warm and looked completely baffled, it was damned cute.

“The uh, the doctor told me to sleep next to you, body heat...help, to uh, help with your fever...that, I wasn’t, I didn’t mean to...” he was floundering! He snapped his jaw shut the noise audible in the now silent room. Why hadn’t you said anything? Against his better judgement he chanced a look at you.

Your eyes twinkled with mirth and his mouth slid open as you couldn't contain your laughter anymore, peals erupting and resounding off the walls. Bucky felt his chest expand, happiness? God, he realized, when had he fallen in love with you?

“Doll! It’s not nice to laugh...” Still a smile tugged at his lips. You wiped your eyes, sides aching, trying desperately to sober but failing and breaking into laughter again. Certain that he was in proper shape, he tossed the pillow at you.

“Buc-Bucky!” you laughed again.

That sound was irresistible to him, he wanted to keep you laughing. You shook your head as you saw the look of mischief in his eyes. moving as fast as you could didn't help, you swore he had superhuman speed as he came across the bed, catching your ankle and pulling you under him so fast it had your head spinning, or maybe that was from the fever? “B-Bucky!! NOOO!” his hands were at your sides and you stomach hurt, your sides aching as you squirmed under him. You tried to catch his hands with your own pushing him away, catching a moment of reprieve before he was back at it. Your squeals egging him on as he caught both your hands in his and wrapping one hand around both your wrists pinning them about your head. You tried to bite back the laughter as his fingers slid along your side, but it was no use. You could only laugh, kick helplessly, and squirm under him.

Bucky leaned down, his face inches above yours causing you to freeze. “Doll,” he murmured your pulse quickening. “You owe me a coffee,” he breathed against your neck,

You swallowed hard and with everything you could muster thrust your hips up. The look of shock on his face was worth it as he fell onto the bed next to you with a small thud. You didn't waste time, scrambling off the bed you looked down to see you were only in your panties and a large button up, too large socks on your feet. You felt your face turn beet red and looked up to see Bucky’s eyes roaming over you. “WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!” you demanded.

Bucky jerked his eye’s up to meet yours. “I uh, in the wash, you were running a fever, the doctor had me change you from what you were wearing.”

“Doctor?!” you couldn't afford that! “A doctor came here?” You put a hand to your head, what exactly had you missed? Your eyes snapped back to Bucky, “did we? did we uh?”

He hurried off the bed, you noticed he was wearing pants at least. “NO! Doll, I would never....not against, well not without your knowing!”

You stepped back, “I know...its just, I was completely out of it last night, and I wasn’t sure what I consented to..” your eyes on the floor as you bit your bottom lips.

Bucky took a step forwards, he knew you were still disoriented. You fell asleep at home in your bed, and woke up in a different bed wrapped up in his arms, his morning wood buried between your legs. God he was going to die of embarrassment if you brought that up. He moved over to his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt, socks, and a pair of sweats. “The shower is in there,” he nodded at the door to your left, “I’ll go downstairs and start breakfast. Take your time yeah?”

You took the items gratefully and stilled as he leaned down, his lips brushing softly along your cheek before he walked out. You heard him call to Max, “Shit.” you muttered, you would have to call the school asap. Shower first.

______

Max jumped up from the couch as you came down the stairs, his arms wrapping around your legs. You held onto the sweats with one hand and wrapped the other around his little shoulders. “Hey kiddo!” You smiled and unwrapped him from you, kneeling down in front of him. “Have you behaved for Bucky?” you asked looking around and finally spotting him in the kitchen. Whatever he was cooking making your mouth water.

Max nodded, I started my homework from yesterday, its fine that I didn’t go to school today, it’s Friday anyway and we don’t do anything but homework.” he scrunched his face up at you and you mimicked his expression drawing a laugh from him. “Y/N? Cam we stay here? It’s nicer than our apartment, its BIG!! And warm, and they have an XBOX....”

“Max!” Your eyes flickered over to Bucky who didn’t look up, but there was a smile on his lips anyhow. “Max, we cannot stay here, this was just..for a moment, don’t make that face at me, you know we can’t afford this,” you watched as he opened his mouth and thought better of it.

“Can we stay again tonight?” he asked squirming where he stood.

“We have no clothing here child, we have to go home soon,” you watched as his face fell and his shoulders slumped.

Bucky cut in, “breakfast is ready doll, Max you up for something to eat as well?”

Max escaped your hands and you stood following him into the kitchen, sitting at the island that took up enough space that you figured it was the size of your entire kitchen. You looked at the bowl Bucky sat in front of you, raising an eyebrow as he sat a pill and cup of eater next to it. He didn’t notice, busy chatting away with Max. Telling him he made a mean omelette, What do you mean what’s an omelette? Bucky looked at you in surprise, you avoided looking at him and instead scooped soup into your mouth.

You could see he smiled as you let out a little noise at how good it was. “You need to take that, Docs orders.” he called out to you.

You frowned and snatching it up you tossed it to the back of your throat and quickly washed it down with the water. Max looked up at Bucky, “She doesn’t like taking pills....she throws up sometimes.” He informed Bucky who glanced over at you. He laughed when you didn’t say anything but kept eating your soup.

“Alright kid, lets get something in that stomach of yours, and we can go play a round of that game you were playing with Steve, yeah?”


	5. Chapter 5

You watched as Bucky took Max and played video games, he was actually pretty good at them and you moved over to watch them play. Bucky pulled you onto the couch next to him, his thigh pressing against yours. After several rounds of games Max demanded that you all watch the newest movie that he had refused to watch without you, Assassin’s Creed.

Bucky laughed and put the movie on, taking his spot between the two of you. The movie began and you watched as Max cozied up to Bucky, who took it in stride letting the kid squirm till he finally laid his head on Buck’s lap and stilled. Bucky’s hand came down on Max’s head ruffling his hair and then stilling himself, his attention drawn to the screen. 

You weren’t quite sure when you dozed off yourself.

Steve walked in placing his keys in the small dish on the stand by the door. He paused when he walked into the living-room to find the three of you fast asleep on the couch. Max still laid out on the couch, head in Bucky’s lap. Steve smiled as he stared at you, your head on Bucky's chest, arms wrapped around his waist, Bucky’s chin on the top of your head, his own arm wrapped around your shoulders. Steve couldn’t help himself, he pulled his camera out and snapped a picture before heading up to his room to change.

You woke up an hour later as Bucky shifted under you. When had you fallen asleep?!  Bucky cleared his throat and you looked over at him sheepishly smiling. “Sorry!” He brought his finger to his lips and pointed at Max who was still asleep. You closed your eyes and sighed, “If we don't wake him now, I will never get him to sleep later when we go back to the apartment.”

Bucky laughed and cleared his throat, “About that,” he leveled a look at you and you knew there was an argument forthcoming.

“Your staying the night,” both of you looked up to see Steve at the stove, “I have dinner in the oven and sides, also Y/N you have to take your medicine,” he held up the prescription bottle and you groaned slumping back into the couch. 

Bucky laughed, waking Max who sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Y/N?”

“Right here kiddo,” you murmured and he climbed over Bucky to get to you. 

Bucky patted your legs as he stood, walking over to Steve, “What you got cooking bud?”

Max yawned and turned his attention back to the screen, pushing the play button and skipping to the last scene he had seen. You stood stretching your sore muscles and walking over to where the two men stood, “That really does smell very good.” You offered and Steve smiled.

“Thank you,” he smiled proudly. “Buck, maybe you should take her so she can get a change of clothes for the two of them.”

You sighed, “you know we can stay for dinner and then head back to the apartment.”

“Noooo!” Max cried, “I wanna stay!” he pouted.

“You get to stay!” Steve cried out smirking at you.

You narrowed your eyes at him, he knew you couldn’t really argue with a child. “If it isn't too much of a bother, I suppose one more night wouldn’t hurt.” You sighed and Max cheered, Steve raising his arms in unison. 

Bucky smiled, “If you wanna head out, we can be back before dinner is done. Plus Steve will watch the kid while we run out.”

_____

You pulled on the sweats, the drawstring only tightened so much and you were worried they would fall as you ascended the stairs followed closely by Bucky, “I can really get this done myself.”

“Doll,” He sighed, “You do not need to go anywhere alone when there is a man around.”

You rolled your eyes as you unlocked the door and he followed you inside. You quickly packed two outfits for Max, knowing full well what the kid was like, his favorite blanket, and his Hulk stuffed toy. Bucky leaned against the doorway as you grabbed a change of clothes for yourself, his eyes dropping to your hips as you pulled the sweats up yet again, you were swimming in them. Still, he liked seeing you in his clothes, he frowned as he realized you would be changing out of them soon. And that reminded him of what you looked like in just his over sized shirt that morning, he shifted from one legs to another.

“Bucky?”

He swallowed as he realized you had been talking to him. “I’m sorry doll face, what was that?” You giggled, Bucky stepped into the room, causing you to look up at him confusion across your face, he cupped your face and leaned down. 

You pulled away, stepping back as his lips brushed against yours, “You can’t!” you exclaimed.

“Doll, I know you think you don’t have time, I understand that your wary of getting into a relationship when you think you don’t have time….” He stepped forwards and you stepped back, the back of your knees hitting the edge of your bed, “and I know I said I wasn’t looking for more than friendship…”

“Bucky,” you put your hand on his chest, a bad idea as he leaned into it stepping closer, crowding you, “Bucky…I don’t want a one time thing, I can’t have that since I have Max in my life and I plan to have him in my life for a very long time.” You looked down, a lump forming in your throat at the memory of the conversation you had with his principle and counselor the other day. Even if Bucky were to go back on his offer to help you, which you doubted, you yourself were willing to do anything you could to keep Max. “I’m sorry, I have to make sure that I put Max first in everything, I have to s-set a good example for him,” you took in a breath as Bucky’s hands slid around your hips, his own pressing against yours, his eyes glued to your lips. Your stuttered as he licked his lips, “ahhhh..” you shook your head.

“What were you saying doll?” he asked softly.

He was so close, your brain failed to function properly, his solid body pressed against yours, fingers pressing harder into your hips, “I..” you started when a cough caught you off guard, you managed to cover your mouth to not cough on him, and turned away from him, until it subsided. His hands were still on your waist, “Bucky…I can’t do a one night stand, I am not sure what you have with this ‘friend’ of yours, if it’s a serious thing, or just occasionally, or even if its a friend with benefits…I just can’t!”

“Doll….friend??” he sounded honestly confused as he nudged you silently asking you to face him. 

Your face burned with embarrassment, “you said…that you would bring your friend in and I could pay you back by picking pie out for you two.” Bucky laughed, rich and deep, and you immediately loved it. You felt his forehead fall between your shoulder blades as he continued to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me!” you scolded turning around and glaring up at him, “I may be old fashioned, but I value being in a relationship with a good man and being his only woman. I know plenty of people now don’t mind or care about being in…in…open, er…yes! Open relationships, and really I don’t judge them, if it works for them then that’s fine. But I guess you can call me selfish, but I want only one…and to be the only one wanted by that one…erm, if that makes sense,” you furrowed your brow glaring at his chest now, fingers splayed across it, how could anyone be so solid?

“Dammit doll!” he growled yanking you forwards into him, you squeaked as he closed his mouth over yours, molding your lips together. 

You pulled away hand flying across his cheek, “Dammit Bucky! I swear…were you not listening at all?!”

He bit his lip, your eyes drawn to that action as he let it go. “There is no friend,” he murmured catching you in his arms.

Shaking your head you tried to pull away again, “Y-you said…”

“Y/N, I know what I said. I was referring to Steve. He hadn’t made it into town just yet, I wanted him to try your pie, he loves pie..”

You dropped your head against his chest as he laughed. “seriously?!” you asked feeling like an idiot.

He lifted your face in his hands, “may I?” your pulse thundering in your ears you nodded, he smiled. You had seen that smile over a thousand times since meeting him, why did it melt your heart now? Your brain ceased to question it as his lips pressed against yours again, tender and sweet you sighed as you leaned into him. Your hands clutching his jacket to ground you as the ground shifted beneath your feet. Bucky broke the kiss, pecking your lips as he held you. “Everything.”

You opened your eyes, when had you closed them? “hmmm?” you asked confused. 

“I want everything with you. Everything you said, and then some. I want you and Max. I want lazy mornings with breakfast and coffee everyday. I want to make sure you never worry about anything again. I want you to feel safe, I want video games and movies with Max, I will always answer his questions and have even more coffee with the kid…” Bucky smirked just thinking about it. “We don’t have to rush anything, I will let you decide, I won’t push or rush you. But I do want you. I know that means Max as well. And I am going to help you with Max, you don't have to worry about that. No, no one is going to take him away from you, I will make sure of that, even if your decision is to stay friends; but please,please doll, you would make me the happiest man on this damned earth if you said yes to me!”

You felt your face heat up, for what seemed the millionth time this day. He wanted you. He didn’t have a friend in the sense that you were thinking. He knew that you would always put Max first and foremost, he got along with Max as well. You let your hands tentatively slide from his chest to around his waist burying your face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. “We should get back,Steve has Max and that’s a scary thought.”

Bucky laughed, squeezing you tightly. You felt his lips on the crown of your head and then he let you go. “Then lets get a move on, you all packed up?”

You nodded, “yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner you used Bucky’s bathroom to shower and change. You let your head drown under the steaming hot water, which you thoroughly enjoyed. You couldn’t stop thinking of his lips on yours. A smile spreading across your face and you reached up touching your own again in wonder. It had been so long since you had had a man in your life and you thought it wouldn’t happen. 

It wasn’t that Max was in the way or anything, but any guy that was interested in you ultimately paled when faced with Max. Bucky swept him up in his arms, paying close attention to everything Max did or said to him. Bucky gave him validation, you doubted it was an act too as he never paid attention to you when Max called to him. His eyes were completely on Max keeping up with whatever conversation he had dragged him into. 

Stepping out and drying off you looked at yourself in the mirror, you were still a bit pale but you were recovering very well. You idly wondered how much a home visit from a private doctor cost as you dressed. Stepping out towel over your head you heard a chuckle before you felt him, his hands on your shoulders. 

“Hey there doll,” you looked up from under the towel and smiled, “feeling better?” he asked.

“Yes, actually so much better. I can’t remember when I felt this rested...”

Bucky tipped your chin up and pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “sorry,” he blushed and stepped away from you, “I, uhh, just had to.” You found his nervous chuckle adorable and frowned when you saw Max come bounding into the room, blanket in one hand and Hulk in the other. “You and Max can have my bed for the night, I’ll take the couch.”

“No! Bucky.... “ You put your hand on his shoulder as he moved to step out, “I can’t let you do that, Max can take the couch and I’ll sleep on the floor-”

“Y/N! Really?!” he laughed, “That’s insane! We forced you to stay for dinner and now you will take my bed and you will sleep in it...” he became serious leaning in close so only you could hear, “maybe you wanted to share the bed with just me again?” he asked voice low and rough, it sent shivers throughout your body and he smirked as he glanced over at you. Jesus, he was so close your could practically feel his lips on your neck! “James..”

Max jumped on the bed, “You’ll sleep with us?!” he asked and you looked over shocked, “otherwise it isn’t a sleepover!”

Bucky snickered as you gaped at him, “Max..” you started and he fell to his knees on the bed. 

He looked at you two his bottom lip jutted out, shoulders slumped. “But Buuuuucky!” he whined his voice picking up in pitch, “I have to tell you about the girl at school!”

“Kid, we can talk in the morning, when we go out to the park.” Bucky laughed as Max followed him around towards the door.

Max held his Hulk up, “please dont go...”

Bucky sighed and looked over at you, you shrugged, “It’s your bed,” you said. And it was HUGE, you hadn’t known they made then this big.

Bucky bit his bottom lip as Max grabbed onto his arm. He chewed on it for a minute, his free hand rubbing the back of his head. “uhhh, well...if Y/N is okay with it.”

Max popped off the bed, running over to shut the door and jumping back on the bed. Max pulled you into bed next to him and Bucky cleared his throat. Max made it clear where he was going to be on the bed, pulling you close behind him and leaving only the spot behind you available, putting you between them. Shaking his head with a smirk Bucky shrugged out of his tee, leaving him in only his grey sweats and white tank. 

He slid into bed behind you laying on his back, his flesh arm tucked under his head, the left by his side. He wasn’t sure when he drifted off into sleep, he knew Max was going on and on about what he was going to do at school. Then he was talking about Hulk and his Smash effects a soft smile curving Bucky’s lips, his eyes drifting down. Bucky had been tense, but listening to Max yammer on he began to relax, any apprehension slipping away as he began to doze. He woke easily when he felt you shift against him. He looked over to see Max completely sideways his feet against your tummy pressing you back on the bed, he couldn’t help but grin as you groaned when Max kicked. 

You woke with a jolt and groaned as Max caught you under the ribs, the air slightly knocked out of you. You sat up and took in a slow breath glaring at the kid that had just gut kicked you. “Little...” you turned around when you heard a chuckle. “Hi,” you whispered.

Bucky grinned at you, “c’mere...” he pulled you down wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You protested, “babe, just hush and go to sleep.” he grumbled already falling asleep himself. You were tense for a moment and smiled as he murmured in his sleep moving so that you laid your head on his chest more comfortably and listened to him breathe.

_____

 

Max woke you up as the sun rose, jumping on the bed. “Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!!” he jumped, “Bucky said he would take me to the park!!” he sang happily.

You lifted your head and held a finger to your lips, “Max, quiet! Let Bucky sleep, we can go when he wakes yeah? Why dont you go downstairs? I’ll come in a minute and make you pancakes.” Max pressed his lips together in a tight smile and slipped off the bed, the lure of television too great when you barely had any at home. 

Bucky felt you hesitate, there was no way anyone could sleep through that kid bouncing around and loud-whispering. He had kept still and listened to your conversation, the thought of you wanting him to sleep more warming his heart, seeing as he never had anyone worry about him like that but Steve. 

He felt you squirm in his grasp, smiling at how you struggled to lift his arm with out waking him. Just as you were about to succeed he decided he needed to throw a wrench in your plans. With, what he thought was very convincing acting on his part, he grumbled and threw his other arm around your waist pulling you into him, his leg twisting around your own. Though he couldn't contain his laughter when you squeaked under him.

“Bucky? Are you awake?” You asked muffled under his shoulder.

Bucky nodded as he nuzzled his face into your neck, “yes I am.” he murmured. He felt you shiver and pulled back smirking, “that do something for you?”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, “NOO!” 

Bucky’s smirked turned into a grin, “oh? No? Hmmm...” he dropped his head back down and blew warm steady breath under your  earlobe. This made you whimper, your hands clutching at his back and hips squirming. “Shit..” he groaned feeling himself harden as you squirmed. He had only wanted to mess with you, but now...he looked down at you. Your lips were parted and you panted under him, you dragged your bottom lip between your teeth as you looked up at him pupils dilated.

With a low growl he crashed his lips into yours, his hips grinding down hard against your own. You tilted your head up to meet his kiss, meeting his hips with your own. He was driving you on with the noises he made, his tongue slipping along your lips, till you parted them and he moaned at the sweet taste of you as his tongue swept against yours, massaging and exploring, lips rough and demanding. 

You moaned as he kissed you, but what he was doing with his hips was absolute sin. His hands slid down your hips and hooked your knees so he could jerk your legs around his waist. You gasped as he pressed his hard on against your core, your thin sleep shorts and his grey sweats the only thing between you two. He thrust his hips again, groaning as you dug your nails into his back. “Bucky..” you breathed. 

Bucky caught your bottom lip between his teeth biting down til you yelped, his hips rolling into yours causing a delicious friction. “Y/N...I want this with you every morning..please...say yes,” Bucky bit out, voice full of lust and want. You moaned as he bit down onto your neck, sucking till he knew he had marked you. “Baby...”

“Yes, Bucky...yes!” you gasped as he began sucking hard at your neck yet again.

Bucky groaned, God he wanted to feel you, wanted to bury himself deep inside of you. Just then he heard the sound of feet running back up the stairs and he rolled off you just as the door opened, Max sticking his head in. “Is Bucky awake yet?” he asked in a whisper.

You couldn’t talk for a moment and he repeated his question a little louder. You forced yourself to sit up, “uhm...I think he will wake up in a little, c’mon...” you crawled out of the bed, looking over to see Bucky had his back to you and wasn’t moving. You knew he would need a few to regain any form of control. You knew you needed it, but Max was starting to chatter about the T.V. show he had found and it had superheroes, of course none as cool as the Hulk. Where was Steve?

Shutting the door behind you a hand on Max’s back you made your way downstairs, brain still malfunctioning completely overheated. Max sat on the couch and looked over asking if you were making pancakes? You nodded as Steve came in the front door. 

Steve smiled pulling his earbuds out as he came in. Dressed in running gear, he walked by Max and ruffled his hair as he opened the fridge door and grabbed a water bottle. 

“Uhm, I told Max I would make him pancakes, would you like some?” You asked.

Steve smiled, “I would love some! Everything you need is in that cupboard and fridge is free as well, use whatever you’d like yeah?” You nodded and reached into the cupboard, “Glad to see you agreed to be Bucky’s girlfriend, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him this happy.”

You turned to look at him as he perked an eyebrow at you, his blue eyes zeroed in on your neck. You felt your face begin to burn and you grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. Sure enough right below your jawline were two nice red marks.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Max squealed as Bucky pushed him on the swing, you sat on the bench not so far away watching with a smile on your face. It was the warmest you had felt in awhile.

Girlfriend. Steve had called you Bucky’s girlfriend. ‘ _Glad to see you agreed to be Bucky’s girlfriend, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him this happy_.’ You wondered what that meant? Why hadn’t he dated? He was damned handsome enough, women must have been fawning over him, it was just not plausible...

You sat up as you realized Bucky was looking over at your, a look of adoration crossing his features, you melted, before you stood trying to warn him. Too late, Max’s butt came in contact with the side of his head, knocking him off his feet. The kid cackling when he looked over his shoulder wondering what he had connected with.

You ran over worry filling your face, “Bucky! Are you alright?!” You couldn’t help but laugh when he looked up at you bewildered.

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or offended?!” he exclaimed, then suddenly broke out in a fit of laughter as Max jumped off and came around to kneel by you. He was apologizing and nearly crying now. “Hey kid, I’m fine, see?” he stood and dusted himself off. 

_____

Bucky spent an hour teaching Max how to stand when holding a baseball bat and throwing the ball back and forth with him while you soaked in the sun and read a book Steve had gladly loaned you. You had lost track of time when Bucky’s arm on your shoulder made you jump. He laughed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Ready for some lunch doll?” You nodded, blushing as the nickname took on new meaning for you. “We’re gonna meet Steve, gotta talk some shop with him.” He winked at you as he led Max and you to the Tahoe. 

The drive was quick and soon Bucky led the two of you into a deli where you stood in line. You bit your lip looking at the prices of the lunches as Bucky waved Steve over to where you three stood, Max tired out from all the days activities was unusually quiet and held onto Bucky’s pants. He gingerly wrapped his arms around your waist, a bit nervous until you placed your hands on his forearms pulling them around you tighter.

He let out a sigh, “Don’t look at the prices,” he murmured in your ear before giving you a peck. 

You ducked your head, smile blossoming. He was too good for you, he was trying really hard to not push you, being careful not to go too far. “hey Steve,” you greeted as the blond came to stand by you guys giving Max a high five.

“He looks tuckered out,” he laughed, “How are you Y/N?” he asked looking over as Bucky still stood behind you arms around your waist.

You smiled up at him, “great!”

The four of you ordered, Bucky rolling his eyes as you still ordered something not too expensive. “You’ll get used to it,” he drawled with a smile, Steve nodding across from you.

Bucky looked over at Steve, “You wanted to talk shop?”

Steve finished chewing his bite glancing over at you, “Yes, she might as well hear it since this will be a part of her life. Natalia is worried that the last case isn’t quite over, she wants me to remind you to keep an eye out. We may not be out of the woods with this one.”

Bucky mulled this over, his demeanor changing. He looked different, his jaw setting into a hard line, brows furrowing, his mouth....You could stare all day at that mouth, “Do you think I missed something?”

“We you mean?” Steve asked, he shrugged, “Nat seems to think there was more to that op we closed down.” He looked over at you, “We closed down some traffickers, human traffickers,” he clarified before continuing. “Look she says everything is there, we didn’t do anything wrong, but she’s playing it by the gut on this and wants everyone that was in on it to be extra careful. Its part of why she brought us here, instead of letting us go our own ways.”

You frowned, so...Bucky didn’t live here? Did that mean that he would leave when they were allowed to go? Since he was ‘assigned’ to come here? You looked down as Bucky’s hand gripped your leg right above your knee as if he sensed your sudden unease.

“So that’s why she sent us to such random places,” he murmured as he stuck a piece of bread into his mouth looking a bit thoughtful. “Anyone see anything?” He asked matter of fact. 

Steve shook his head, “No, but you know Nat and her gut feelings. Wants everyone to be on alert and keep everyone in sight. That means we stay close together...”Steve’s baby blues shifted to you, “everyone.”

You smiled nervously, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Steve sighed, “Well, we can either move in with you, which would be awkward, or you can move in with us. Just for a month.”

You shook your head, “No, no, no...why? I couldn’t possibly just move in with you guys!” Bucky’s hand squeezed harder, “Bucky!”

He sighed as he dropped his head into his hand, peeking over at you, “babe, it would be just for a month and seriously if Nat is worried about this we should stay together.”

“But we just started d-dating and I am really not that important and, and..” you looked from Bucky to Steve both who looked grim. “How serious is this?”

“If Nat is worried about it, it’s very serious. If you are adamant about staying in your own place that is fine. I will sleep outside in the car and make sure your not going to be hurt.” Bucky sighed his hand leaving your leg.

Your heart skipped, “No...is Max in danger?”

Bucky glanced at Steve before answering, he was nervous you realized, “I swear doll, I will NEVER let anything happen to you or Max. If...if this is too much, I can understand if you want to end it before anything becomes too serious.” He looked down at his plate, avoiding looking at you as you felt him inwardly pull away, preparing to hear the worst. How many times had that happened? How many women had he cared for that just up and walked out of his life?

Steve looked down at Max who had eaten a quarter of his mac and cheese bowl and crashed laying his head on Steve’s lap. He knew he would kill anyone that threatened the kid. He looked up and saw you reach over to grab Buck’s hand, a good sign.

“Bucky...I don’t want to go anywhere nor am I saying anything of the sort. I trust you, if you say we are safe with you then we are. Which means since my little apartment will not hold four people we will just have to move in with you, for the time being until everything dies down.” You worried your lip and muttered to yourself, “new bus schedule...”

Bucky stared at you in wonder, god he was falling completely head over heels for you. “Your so adorable.”

Steve laughed heartily as you looked up in shock face slowly turning red unsure what you had done to deserve such praise. Both men watched as you squirmed until Bucky reached out, wrapping a hand around the back of your neck and pulling you into a kiss.

“So,” Steve started, “I was talking to Wanda and Pietro about the kid here...seems like they may be able to help. They are looking into it, and will get back to me within the week. But they are pretty sure it’s an easy case as you have had the kid for awhile now,” He looked over at you, “are you okay? I’M SORRY!” he panicked, what had he said wrong?!

You shook your head as tears fell down your cheeks, “Thank you!” you cried out, rubbing your eyes roughly as Bucky wrapped his arms around you.

Bucky drove you and Max back to the apartment. You stepped around the Tahoe, “if I wake him it’ll take ten times longer...”

Bucky smiled, “Babe, just pack what you need, leave it all by the stairs and i will come get it.”

You looked down at your feet. “I only have one suitcase and I am sure that is more than enough space for me and Max.”

He lifted your chin with two fingers, dropping his lips to yours making you melt for a moment. “I will be right here doll.”

You nodded and hurried to your apartment. It took you longer than what you thought, but you wanted to make sure Max had all his necessities. Quickly packing your needed items and some clothes. You had found an old gym bag you never used and stuffed a few extra changes for yourself in them and locked the door behind you. Bucky was indeed waiting for you, his cell by his ear, but he moved taking the bag and suitcase from you. 

“Babe, I told you to come down and let me get these for you.” he sighed, “Go on, get in, I’ll get these for you,” he murmured. You smiled and did as he said, hearing, “Yeah, yeah, yeah Nat...no I am being extra careful...” before shutting the door and turning in your seat to watch him put your bags into the back Max still asleep in the back seat. 

This was the happiest you had felt in a long time.

Bucky winked at you as he hung up his cell opening the driver side door, “Sorry that was Nat, she’s like the older sister I never had worrying about me forever. Wanted to make sure Steve had the talk with me.” He laughed and you smiled.

“Bucky, there’s someone c-” You didn’t get to finish your sentence as the man grabbed Bucky’s shoulder spinning him around. You yelled as Bucky ducked under a fist, barely missing the baton in the mans hand, but the man used it to pull Bucky forwards away from the Tahoe catching Buck by the back of his neck with it. 

You weren’t sure how, but the door slammed shut behind them and you lunged at the driver side door. You tried desperately to get the door to open, but to no avail as it had locked and the cars system was booting.  You could hear Max behind you wake with a cry at your screams.

“Emergency system online. James Buchanan Barnes-in an altercation with unknown assailant. Two passengers-one adult, one minor. Course of action-remove civilians from danger.” the Tahoe started and you cried out as you watched Bucky fight off his attacker. A black van driving up, three men jumping out. You waved for him to turn and felt your heart stop as his blue eyes met with yours for a split moment before a black bag was thrown over his head. You slammed your hands against the window screaming at the cars system to stop and let you out, there was something you could do, something! Max crawled into your lap as the Tahoe pulled away, you could see Bucky still struggling with several men, until you saw someone stick what looked like a needle into his neck. 

Bucky hit his knees and you saw no more as the Tahoe drove itself away.

_____

Steve was already outside, several other cars in the driveway as the Tahoe made it to the house and parked itself. He pulled you and Max out, wrapping his strong arms around you while lifting Max onto his hip, taking you two into the house. He shook agents off allowing only Natalia to follow you three into the house. The others were to review the video that had been recorded by the Tahoe’s surveillance, everyone would be informed of any new information you could provide. In the meantime they were to start looking into where Bucky could have been taken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: torture, abuse

 

Bucky groaned as he came to, his arms were tied behind his back, he gingerly pulled on them and pain shot through them. He wondered how long he had been tied to this chair now?

“You dont want to move,” came a voice from somewhere over to his left. He realized he had his eyes open, he just couldn’t see anything. His neck ached and his body was tingling. Drugs? He could faintly remember a prick in his neck, and then he panicked. Y/N! Max! “Jesus!” he bit out, “Where is she?!” he demanded, god he wished he had been able to remember..had he shut the door? The Tahoe was programmed to go back to the house if it picked up he was in trouble, but had you stayed in the car? He had made sure to program it in case he found those men at the diner again, a worst case scenario for when he picked you up at night. 

“Keep quiet,” came a voice. 

He pulled on his restraints, pain making him cry out. He needed to know you weren’t there, “Tell me you left her alone,” he demanded.

Something heavy on the back of his head sent a shiver throughout his body, and he realized his head was swimming as pain erupted at the base of his head. He groaned trying to keep his head up. Which way was up? “Can’t beat him like that, he’s gonna make you pay for that. He wanted him specifically.”

Bucky moaned, he...who were they talking about? Him? He wanted him? Who him? Him specifically? Bucky knew he wasn’t making any sense even to himself.

He heard a door open and someone gasped. Bucky could hear boots coming closer, the bag was pulled off his head and he blinked against the bright lights. Strong fingers wrapped around his jaw, bringing his head up, he blinked again trying to clear his vision. “Who??” he managed.

“This is him?” the man before him asked voice stern, glare withering. He let Bucky’s chin go with force making him fall back into the chair.

“Yessir, Graves, this is the one that infiltrated our shop back in Wisconsin.” came a reply.

There was silence for a moment. Bucky swallowed, Natalia was going to be very angry with him. Head still fuzzy from the drugs it took him this long to realize who had attacked him. Graves, he knew that name. It was the one man they all wanted to catch. Graves was the man in charge of almost all the cases they closed, the man that started the new sops, the man behind all the abductions, and human trafficking.  “You don’t want to do this,” he began, “I am James Buchanan Barnes of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am an operative, if you do this they will come after you.”

He nearly fell out of his chair when a fist connected with his jaw, a resounding crack echoing throughout the room, stars exploding across his vision a groan escaping him as his chair teetered dangerously. He groaned as the hand came back gripping him around the neck, he swallowed reflexively, as he was righted forcefully.

“You cost us a great deal, I lost many accounts in that one shop. No matter, we have already regrouped and have a new one. But you...” Graves narrowed his brown eyes at Bucky, “James Buchanan Barnes....yes you will fetch me a nice price. Even if you are damaged,” he sneered, he stood looking at someone behind Bucky, “don’t touch his face again. Work him over a bit.”

Bucky dropped his head, before he felt fingers snake into his hair jerking his head back, an unwanted cry escaping him as he was dragged out of the chair. He counted seven...seven men around him and he had his hands tied behind his back. He grunted, his body wouldn’t respond. It just wouldn’t move, limbs felt like lead his legs barely holding him up as he was held up by two men while the others began to beat him. 

_____

You took in a shuddering breath, it had taken you three hours to get Max to fall asleep. He wailed as he asked about Bucky? When would he come home? Who were those men? Maybe Hulk would come save him? You couldn’t help but cry yourself, sobs wracking your body as your mind replayed that instant in which you had locked eyes with the man who had wriggled his way into your heart and life in such a short amount of time.

You dropped your head against the door trying to take in deep breaths as tears prickled your eyes. Steve was still waiting with that woman, Natalia. You straightened your shoulders and wiped your face. As you came down the stairs Steve stood and the red haired woman came over to you.

“I am Natalia Romanova, I was on the phone with Bucky right before this happened, I got the notification almost immediately. He programmed his Tahoe to come back to this safe house in case he was attacked, but that was weeks ago? Can you think of why?”

You let her lead you over to the couch and sat down next to Steve, you shook your head and then stopped. “Weeks ago? Was it...maybe two weeks ago?” Steve nodded looking at you with a confusion. “Around the time he met me, there were these men that...ended up roughing me up, he-he stepped in, running them off. They promised to come back for me, maybe? Maybe that’s why? He was accounting for them instead of, these men.” You finished your voice strangled as you tried to not cry. Crying wouldn’t help now.

Natalia took your hands in hers smiling encouragingly at you. “Bucky is family to us, we will get him back. The only reason they took him was because they caught him off guard, and they came in numbers. I need you to go over everything that happened. Everything.”

____

Bucky gritted his teeth. He was on his knees, arms pulled back behind him at an awkward angle, his entire body aching from the beating they had delivered. As Graves had ordered his face was left alone. He bent forwards and to the side hoping to relieve the pain building in his shoulders from being forced into such a position but to no avail.

He looked over as the door opened to his right. Graves entering, “hmm, I like this. Who did this?”

“Newman, some kid,” the guard offered. 

“Find out his name and give him something nice.” Graves smiled stepping into the room, reaching out to touch Bucky, his hand sliding up his spine to the base of his neck, where Graves dug his fingers into his hair humming in appreciation.

Bucky cursed and spit at his boots as soon as they came into reach. “D-don’t touch me!” he turned his head as the man’s hands slid along his jaw. The man gave him the shivers, feeling his hands on him made Bucky feel filthy.

“You know, you should be nicer to me...” Graves bent down near Bucky, “I could treat you better than anyone we would sell you too.” Bucky closed his eyes as he felt a wave of nausea roll through him. “No?” he chuckled, straightening he frowned as Bucky pulled away from his hands yet again. “Take the pictures so we can get him on the list as soon as possible. I want him sold and packed away yesterday.” he turned around to leave when he heard Bucky mutter something. “What was that?” he asked grabbing a fistful of Bucky’s hair and jerking his head back.

Bucky swallowed, feeling too exposed as Graves forced his head back neck on display, still he couldn’t help but smirk. “They’re gonna come for me and you’ll be sorry when they do. My friends won’t quit till they find me, and they will take you down doing so you sick bastard!”

Graves growled, he turned to the guard behind him holding his hand out. The man handed him the only thing he had, a taser rod, which Graves smiled at. Bucky cried out as he brought it down the electric shocks reverberating through him. “You just don’t know when to shut that pretty mouth of yours!” Bucky cried out as Graves brought it up once more against his ribs, the pain of the repetitive shocking hits knocking the air out of his lungs leaving him desperately gasping for air, Graves not allowing him to catch his breath.

Graves stepped back, smile twisting his face as he saw Bucky slump unconscious in his restraints. “When he wakes, take the damn pictures and sell him to the lowest bidder, he doesn’t deserve our best. They’ll make sure to make quick work of him. And give him thirty lashes, maybe he’ll learn how to shut his mouth. An extra lashing for every noise he makes after that.”

“Yessir.”

_______

Natalia watched as Steve paced, running his hands through his hair frustrated. No one had been able to come up with any leads. Y/N had been exhausted and they allowed you to go crawl into bed, unable to offer any information that hadn’t been produced by Bucky’s Tahoe. Steve finally settled on sitting down. Absently running his fingers over his S.H.I.E.L.D. ring.

Nat zeroed in on it, “Steve...does Bucky still wear the tags I gave him last Christmas?”

Steve frowned, “I think so, why?”

“Dammit Rogers, you think that’s a regular ring I gave you?” she pulled the laptop towards her, fingers flying across the keyboard as Steve looked over her shoulder. “I had Stark make those for me, you two are always getting in the deepest shit you can find, especially you. I expected you to get kidnapped someday not him!” She let out a halfhearted laugh as a small beacon showed up on her S.H.I.E.L.D. map of the city. “Got him! This fucker is gonna go down!”

Steve and Nat were out the door, several cars left at the back and front of the house to keep you and Max safe. They were going to get their friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Natalia followed Steve in to a certain extent, the warehouse district had been one place they had searched, but she had been furious to find out they had just gone over paperwork, not actually looked into the godforsaken buildings. Someone was going to pay for that slip up. Still at the moment they were moving forwards and there was a large team moving through the buildings.

She nodded at Steve as they readied to break down the door.

_____

Bucky wheezed, he was sure they had broken something this time around. They had held his face still while taking his pictures when he came to. When he bit the wrist that held him, he had been hit so hard his world tilted. Still he felt the pull of the ropes tying his arms back give a little. The drugs were wearing off. He had broken free, but there had been so many, just descending on him. He barely had time to take a step before they had pulled out their batons and fucking worst were the taser rods.

He wasn’t sure what he would prefer, the broken ribs or the taser rods. Grimacing as they lifted him up he was sure he would prefer the broken ribs over than anything else “I don’t think he’ll live long enough to get shipped over there.” he heard someone say.

It was difficult to breath, and his vision was smeared in red from his own blood. He didn’t have the strength to move, much less fight now. “think he’ll die before we can package him off?” there was a movement as he blacked for a second, their voices going in and out, or was it him? Was he going in and out? He grunted as his arms were bound behind his back and he was shoved face down onto a crate, that was a crate? It felt like a crate. “Man! He’s just bleeding like a stuck pig!”

Bucky wheezed, damn he just wanted to curl up on the couch with you and Max...joke with Steve He would take the tongue lashing from Natalia....this was it. They always talked about you remembering your most precious things when on the edge of death. He tried to take in a breath and couldn’t, a hand slapped the center of his back, pain exploding and he cried out.

“There ya go! He’s still breathing!” the man cracked up as Bucky slid down onto the floor his back pressed against the crate, head dropping down towards his chest. He moaned as a hand caught his chin and forced him to look up. “He’s still kinda pretty...”

Bucky spat blood at the fat ass as he rubbed himself. He received a good hit for that one, but it was worth it seeing his spit and blood on that fuckers face. He might die here, but he wouldn’t die like that. A hand closed around his throat and he was shoved onto the floor, his arms screaming in protest as fat fuck sat atop him. Spots appeared and he was trying to fight, his feet gaining no purchase on the concrete under him.

There was a loud bang before everything melted into darkness and he was reminded of that song Steve listened to....he always rolled his eyes...Hello darkness my old friend...?

Steve cried out as they broke into the warehouse, his heart stuttering as they came upon three men. One straddling another on the floor, hands at his throat, the other turned and ran the instant the door broke down. The man under him...

“Bucky...” chills went through him, “Bucky?! BUCKY!?!” he moved forwards gun held up, there was shouting, the squad Natalia and he brought moving into the room, people were beginning to come out. But his vision narrowed on the body of his best friend, he didn’t even register pulling the trigger, the fucker atop his friend falling in a heap to the side.

He was moving forwards, he could picture Bucky’s smile. The way he talked about you and Max, Steve had been so excited to meet you two. His knees hit the floor and he was vaguely aware of Natalia beside him. It didn’t matter as his fingers went straight to Bucky’s neck. He cried out tears stinging his eyes, he couldn’t hear anything as Natalia pushed him aside, she was screaming orders. Steve watched as she shoved Bucky onto his side, cutting the ropes from his arms. She shoved him onto his back screaming at Steve.

____

You sat up, the house was dark. Max was still asleep beside you. A little whimper leaving him as he slept fitfully, his Hulk toy clutched to his chest.

You bit back a sob as your chest tightened.

Panic attack, you remembered Steve calling it. You crawled out of bed, trying to calm your breathing and grabbed the discarded shirt on the floor. One of Bucky’s, you inhaled his scent as you slid down the wall outside the room. It would be okay. He promised he would take care of you. He wanted everything with you.

He wanted everything.

____

Graves ran, his men being arrested and those that fought were being shot down. There would be no mercy. He stopped as he came face to face with a tall blond man in the dark uniform of S.H.I.E.L.D. He quickly held his hands up, “I surrender!” he exclaimed dropping to his knees.

“The fuck you do!” Steve cried angrily, “You’re him. Graves right?” Steve waited for a moment as the man nodded once, Steve grunted stepping forwards quickly, before stopping fury rolling off him in waves. He narrowed his red eyes at the man before him, crying out in anger. He could kill him, but then there would be no justice, this man needed to stand trial. He needed to be held accountable.

Graves cocked his head to one side, “Your his partner, his friend. He told me you would come for him.”

Natalia came up the stairway behind him as Steve put his gun back into it’s holster, bringing his arm back and up. Graves gave a strangled cry, as Steve’s fist came down hard and heavy. The man wobbled on his knees from the forceful hit, Steve grabbed the edge of his collar, holding him in place as he brought his fist back yet again.

Natalia turned her back on the beating, ordering others to keep arresting, they needed to catalog the evidence, people were locked away, they needed aid, they needed to be freed and medical attention given. After what she gauged to be about fifteen minutes she turned and stalked towards Steve who had moved to kick the broken heap on the floor, she caught his shoulder and didn’t flinch as he turned on her breathing heavily.

“That’s enough.” She whispered as he met her vibrant green eyes.

“Bu-” he started.

“Bucky is breathing,” She informed him. She wrapped her arms around him as he stumbled forwards, tension bleeding out of him. “I know, we lost him for a moment...But he’s breathing. Lets wrap this up so we can go see him.” 

Steve cried out for moment holding onto the redhead that had become his sister over the years of working together. Finally collecting himself he turned back to the man on the ground. “you couldn’t finish him...”he growled at the almost dead man.

“Bucky is more than any of us, he will make it out of this. I promise Steve, lets get this done. He’ll be treated by Cho and Banner who are the best we have. If anyone can help it will be those two.” she assured him, her hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Steve nodded. Bucky would make it. He didn’t have a choice. 

You and Max were waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this ends with NSFW, SMUT (FINALLY!)

Bucky had been released from the hospital after two weeks, Banner and Cho used the cradle when they could, repairing him beyond what he had known possible. Max had declared Steve and Natalia his new superheroes for bringing Bucky back safely. As uncomfortable as she was when Max hugged her she came back to the house throughout the week with presents for him. 

You smiled knowing full well the effect that child had on people.

Steve had cleared out a room and moved in a bed and it was quickly becoming Max’s room. You weren’t sure how to handle the sudden move, you just knew you had to be there with him. Bucky shared his bed with you, wrapping himself around your smaller frame every night, arms crushing you against him.

Once he had come home everything seemed to settle into a routine. S.H.I.E.L.D. was extending his vacation into a medical leave, Banner insisting he needed more time off to deal with what he had gone through.

Steve and Bucky spent a lot of time together, you would often find them in the backyard sharing a beer as Max ran around with his Hulk. One day you came home and found a small puppy yapping at your heels, Steve frowning but as soon as you saw both faces of Max and Bucky you knew the blond had had no possible way of arguing.

Natalia had come over, a cute blue eyed young man following her. He smiled and you immediately took a liking to him. He ran a hand through his light brown hair asked if he could help with anything? You nodded asking him to take the case of beer outside to the cooler, letting him know Steve and Buck were out there, the grill already set.

Natalia looked around, “So…wheres the small human?” she asked not meeting your eyes.

You laughed, “Max is with Hulk, somewhere outside.” Much to Bucky’s arguments, the puppy had been named Hulk. 

Natalia looked out the door and handed you a folder, “from the twins at work. Thank you for being kind to Clint, he’s….” she seemed at a loss for words.

You smiled at her nudging her, “Thank you Natalia, I know Bucky and Steve are family to you. You’ve all accepted me and Max and I will never be able to repay that. What is this?”

“Look at it. I pulled a few strings and with the twins everything is settled, I checked with Bucky too, there a few papers you two will have to sign if you agree with everything.” She stepped away with a smile.

You ran a hand through your messy hair and smiled, Clint huh? It was about time she brought someone around. He had mentioned meeting her at the gun range and that made complete sense. You pulled the papers out scanning them as you felt Bucky’s arms wrap around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Whats that babe?” he asked placing a soft kiss to the crook of your neck.

You almost couldn’t breathe. “They’re adoption papers.” You said incredulously. Looking the papers over you could see your sister’s signature in every place it needed to be, she was handing Max over legally.

Not only that, there was an extra space under where you would sign. Your breath caught at the implication. You could feel Bucky staring at you as your eyes watered. 

He squeezed his arms around you, “Whatcha think doll? You mind if I sign under your name?”

A sob escaped you and your nodded once quickly trying to brush away the tears that were now rolling down your cheeks. “Bucky!” You turned around nearly knocking him over as you threw your arms around his neck, crashing your lips against his. 

Bucky chuckled against your lips as he caught you, one arms around the waist, the other reaching out to catch the counter and hold on. “Maybe we should ask Max? make sure he’s okay with it?”

The two of you joined the others outside, pulling Max away from the frolicking puppy. He listened intently as you explained  Bucky sat next to you on the deck, the two of you eye level with him. Though it seemed he began to vibrate with excitement as you spoke, “You would be MY MOM?!” he cried excitedly jumping in place holding onto your arms. You nodded as you heard Steve chuckle from behind you. Glancing over you saw Bucky grinning from ear to ear as Max looked over at him too. He lowered his voice and leaned in close, Bucky sat back to give you two privacy, “Can we keep Bucky too?” he asked.

You pulled Max in closer, “Thats the other thing, Max, Bucky wants to be your dad.”

Bucky held his breath as Max stood still, he had heard Max ask if you could keep him, he had heard you tell him Bucky wanted to be his dad, now he was waiting. He couldn’t remember being this nervous and that was saying something looking back over the last month.

Steve watched with curiosity, he felt Nat reach out and grab his hand squeezing it, this was the moment of truth. She clutched Clint’s hand in her other one, everyone holding still. 

Bucky was surprised as Max’s little body hit him hard knocking him over onto the deck floor. For the first time in a long time he felt tears wet his cheeks, as he hugged the little boy to his chest. “Guess that’s a yes?” he chuckled as he looked over at you with a broad smile.

The afternoon seemed to fly by, quickly turning into night, you carried Max in your arms as Bucky held the door open for you. He watched as you put Max to bed, Hulk climbing in quickly turning around in a few circles and finally settling at Max’s feet as you finished tucking him in.

You smiled as Bucky took your hand leading you to your shared bedroom. “But everyone is still downstairs..”You murmured looking over you shoulder.

Bucky chuckled catching your face in his hands, “Babe, I want to spend some time with you alone..that a bad idea?”

Staring into his blue you shook your head in his hands as he leaned down and kissed you, kicking the door shut with a long leg. Your hands found their way to his sides, clutching the material of his henley as the soft kiss became more demanding. You closed your eyes as your heart jack rabbited out of control, Bucky’s firm hands sliding into your hair, one dropping to the small of you back pulling you into him. You melted against his strong frame as he continued kissing you his tongue darting out to slide along your lips, probing asking for permission which you readily gave. 

It hadn’t been like this, it had been slow and sweet, small kisses, small touches, your love for him growing by the days until you were certain your heart couldn’t contain it anymore.

His tongue swept over your bottom lip delving into your mouth, tongue colliding with yours, he seemed as eager as you were. You gasped as he lifted you in his arms, moving you to the bed and laying you down so gently. Still once there both you puled at each other clothing, you moved quickly as he kneeled on the bed pushing him down onto his back and straddling him. He smiled up at you as you finished undressing him. 

Bucky pulled you down as you pressed your hips down onto his, his erection pressed up tight against you the only thing seperating you was the fabric of your lace panties and that didnt last long as he gripped the material with his metal hand and ripped it off you, his hips grinding up into yours. 

Bucky cursed as you moaned, staring up at you, he swore it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. This. This was what he wanted for the rest of his life. You looked down at him, your iris’ blown with want and your lips parted as you teased him his dick sliding along your wet folds. You whimpered as he caught your hips in his hands and he growled up at you. “You ready doll?” he asked and you nodded once as his hand slid between you, lining himself up with your entrance, before his hips snapped up and he filled you completely.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you leaned over, gasping at how big he was. “Jesus, Bucky!” you moaned. 

Bucky held still till you began to move slowly lifting yourself up of him, and then sliding down his hard dick with the same slow speed. Bucky reached up teasing your nipples till they became hard little nubs and he leaned up capturing one in his lips, sucking and nibbling making you arch into him. 

You moaned as he used his left thumbs to sweep over your clit, your rhythm lost as he circled it and swept down only to come back up and pinch it teasingly. You kissed along his neck to his jaw till he turned to meet your lips in a searing kiss. Bucky would kill you, you felt as if your body was on fire, everywhere he touched turning into flames. His hand on the small of your back guiding you up and down, his fingers rubbing against your clit mercilessly, his chest against yours, his lips bruising yours. You felt it coming fast, you wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

“It’s okay baby, come for me,” he whispered into your ear,

“Bucky… his hands on your waist now, pulling you down onto him as his hips slammed up into you, watching as you tossed your head back and you screamed his name coming undone. “Fuck baby,” he caught you as you became completely boneless in his lap. Bucky laid you down and slid in and out of you slowly, his lips brushing across you cheek, down you jaw and he began sucking along your neck leaving his mark. 

You moaned in bliss as you felt the fire begin to burn once again and couldn’t stop yourself from lifting your hips to meet his slow thrusts. “Bucky!” You gasped as he thrust in deep hitting your g-spot. “Bucky! please?”

He chuckled as he picked up the pace, you wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands gliding along their length to cup your ass and pull you into his thrusts. He could feel you tightening around him yet again, “You gonna come for me again doll?” You bit down on your lip nodding unable to form words as you clutched at his strong back. Your face as you came, your walls clenching down on him, was enough to push him over the edge. Bucky cursed as he came deep inside you, he pinned your hips down as he came, his lips claiming yours before he bit down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he drove into you a few more times.

You gasped as he finally pulled away. “Bucky…”

He smiled down at you slowly pulling out, “Hold on,” he moved off the bed, coming back with a warm cloth, cleaning you off before attending himself. He tossed the cloth into the hamper and pulled you into his arms. 

You felt sleep begin to overcome you, but you shifted in his arms. “Bucky, we need to-”

“Babe, just let it be, we’ll talk in the morning,” he nuzzled your neck and you let him pull your back against his chest sleep finally claiming you as he sighed into your neck, the last you knew was the feel his soft full lips on your neck, lazily moving in a slow path across your neck.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Soft kisses along your inner thigh woke you. You smiled knowing he couldn’t see you and ran your hands through his hair before pulling him up to kiss him. “Morning,” you murmured against his lips.

Bucky smiled propping himself above you on his elbows as you wrapped your legs around him. You made a face at him as he stared at you. “You do know I love looking at you when your asleep?” he asked suddenly.

You palmed his face laughing as he nipped at it. “Creeper!” You cried out as he dropped himself onto you, “Jesus! You weigh so much!” You squirmed under him, “what time is it? Max is usually up by now.”

Bucky chuckled settling himself between your legs, “Steve stole him. Had plans to take him to the ball park. They even took Hulk.”

You stared at him at a loss for words. “I cannot remember the last time I had a day off and Max wasnt around….”  
  
Bucky laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Get used to it doll, you called him Uncle Steve, it’s over. He’s a big old sap!”

“Oh, as if you aren’t?!” You giggled as he ran his hands up your legs, hooking them behind your knees and pulling you tight against him. You gasped as Bucky closed his lips on yours, his tongue pushing in and out, slowly yet firmly claiming you. You needed to talk to him...about last night...your brain protested and fizzled out.

He pressed his hips into yours making you arch into him. Bucky laughed as he pulled away, “we have the entire day to ourselves doll, any idea what we should do?”

You gasped as his hand slid between the two of you, you hadn’t gotten the chance to dress yet, and his fingers slid along your already wet folds. “D-dont…know, BUCKY!” you grab hold of his forearms, gaze meeting his as he smiles down at you, “I think you have an idea about what to do today though.” You can’t help the giggle as he perks an eyebrow and then you gasp as he runs his thumb over your clit making you arch into him. 

Bucky lines up with your entrance and slowly pushes into you, waiting till you stretch to accommodate his size before moving again. You bite down on your bottom lip as he moves slowly careful to not hurt you, his pace never quickening. Bucky leans down and kisses you slowly, lazily, sucking your bottom lip in between his lips, tongue easing the pain from you biting down so hard on it yourself. Unable to help it your lips curl into a smile and you reach up, carding your fingers through his silky hair.

“I love you,” you murmur, which is followed by a gasp as he drives into you a bit quicker than you had anticipated. You glance up at him, Bucky’s dark blue eyes are on you, he looks surprised. “you don’t have to say it back, but I need you to know James, I love you so very much.” Bucky buries his face into the crook of your neck and you feel something wet drip there. “Bucky?” Your worried now, but that is replaced as he moves again. 

Bucky moves his hips into yours ever so gently, making you whimper. You didn’t need him to tell you. He didn’t need to say the words. His lips pressed against your neck, arms wrapping around you pulling you tight against his chest, his lips grazed your ear, “I love you too, Y/N, you have no idea!” 

You cried out as he thrust into you, pushing and driving you closer to the edge. “B-BUuuucky” you sound broken as he drives in, hitting your sweet spot repeatedly, watching as you throw your head back your orgasm washing over you completely, blinding you for a moment. Bucky grins as you finally open your eyes, realizing he is still moving inside you. You frown lightly, “Bucky?” 

He grins, “just enjoying myself baby. No rushhhhh,”his voice trails as you tighten down on him and he drops his head onto your shoulder coming hard inside you. “Fuck Y/N...what? how...” he gasps.

You giggle, “I know a trick or two.”

“Fuck!” he pulls out and breathes heavily for a moment. “Gonna clean you up doll, give me a second,” Bucky pulls himself up out of the bed and lightly trots into the bathroom, he comes back out with a wet cloth. You hiss as he cleans you up, “Sore?” he asks looking up at you brow creased in concern.

You smile, “Yes, and it feels great after all this time.”

Bucky blushes as he cleans up quickly and tosses the rag into the hamper. “Gonna have to get more hand towels,” he murmurs before scooping you up and walking you towards the bathroom.

You giggle.

____

Steve calls a few hours later and you talk to Max as you lean against the counter in the kitchen. You’re dressed in a small red dress, one of the few you owned, and you glance over your shoulder as Bucky comes back downstairs. You have to bite down at the sight of him as he looks at you.

He looks at himself a bit worried he dressed wrong, you wave at him assuring him he is fine. “Be good Max, don’t cause Uncle Steve any trouble! I will see you when you get home okay, take care of Hulk too.” You hang up as Bucky reaches for your phone and he frowns.

“I wanted to say bye,” he bemoans as he dips his head into the crook of your neck, placing a kiss there.

“No!” you squeal as his hands find your waist and he presses you into the counter, his hips finding yours, “No!” you giggle yet reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck just barely, “I thought you wanted to go out for dinner?” you ask tilting your head back so he can kiss you. “And I know you, Max will get on the phone and you won’t hang up!”

Bucky chuckled as he pulled you into his side, leading you out the house, “right, right, Not my damned fault he is as adorable as his mom.”

You felt a shock run through you as he reminded you that yes, you are now Max’s mom, the papers all signed, would be sent back to the court and it would be official. “Bucky...” you held onto him as he opened the door to the Tahoe, he raised an eyebrow in question, “I miss Max.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, “How about this doll? Call Steve back, they can join us for dinner.”

You pouted and looked up at him, “You sure? I know you wanted to spend time alone...”

Bucky caught your chin in his hand, kissing your lips he smiled, “I’m positive, Call Natalia too, we’ll make it a family dinner yeah?”

You beamed up at him as he shoved a hand into his pocket, “Thank you!” You squealed wrapping your arms tight around his neck. You turned and jumped into the Tahoe quickly dialing Steve.

Bucky smiled as he watched you for a moment, toying with the item in his pocket. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair waiting till you buckled in before shutting the door for you and moving around the Tahoe. 

It would be a family dinner after all. 

He nodded to himself as he buckled in, you were already calling Natalia. It was only right everyone be there. 


	12. Dog Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an extra part that took place at the beginning of part 10

 

You looked over your shoulder looking at Max. 

Having almost completely moved in with Bucky and Steve you had cut down to one job. Max sat at the far end of the counter, tongue stuck out in concentration as he colored. 

The door chimed, “Welcome to the Diner! Please find a spot and make yourself at home, we’ll be right with you!” You called before looking, there stood Steve and Bucky. You couldn’t help the ridiculous smile that spread in response to his broad smile, his tongue flicking out subconsciously, making you weak. 

You finished what you were doing, feeling his eyes on you as the two moved over to where Max sat. You could hear Max’s excited greeting and then it was all about his drawings.

Finished for a moment you hurried over, Bucky wrapping his arms around you quickly and dropping a kiss to your forehead. “Figured we would come pick the brat up. We’re gonna head out for the day. Steve has some shopping to do. Need anything for the kid?”

Max was already hopping from one foot to the other, his small hand already in Steve’s. “Y/N!!! Can I have five dollars for the new Hulk action figure?!”

Steve laughed, “It’s fine kid, we’ll get you one, no need to ask Y/N,” Steve looked up at your from where he knelt in front of Max, “Maybe a haircut if your okay with that?”

You frowned, “I can’t have you guys do that. I can’t pay that back right now, I can cut it at home.”

Bucky pulled you in for a kiss leaving you a little weak. “You don’t have to pay us back doll. Now are you okay with us picking out a cut for the little cowboy?”

You nodded looking up at him, he was much more affectionate and his fingers seemed to be burning you through your uniform as he held your waist in his large hands. You shook yourself free from Bucky and held your hands out for Max who sprung into your arms. “Be good for Uncle Steve and Bucky okay?”

Steve’s face softened, it was the first time you’d called him that and he looked away feeling his face burn slightly. Bucky smirked at him and watched as you hugged Max and kissed his cheek, prompting the kid to sputter indignantly.

_____

Max was adamant that Bucky stand where he could see him while holding his hat as the man at the barber shop cut his hair. He watched Bucky carefully hopping off the instant the cut was done and running towards him hands extended for his hat once it was all over done with.

Steve led the way to a shop to get fitted for a suit. “Hey Max, where’d you get the Hat? Maybe we can get you a new one? That one is looking old.”

Max frowned letting go of Steve’s hand. “No.”

Steve looked down at him surprised, “Well, we don’t have to right now. Maybe some other time?” he asked stopping to kneel in front of the kid.

“No.” Max repeated beginning to get upset. 

“Hey! It’s fine, did Y/N get it for you?”

Max looked down for a moment, “my mom did. She got it for me in the morning before she went away and left me with my aunt Y/N.”

Steve felt his chest constrict, he glanced up at Bucky who wore the same face of shock, pain, and grief Steve was sure he wore himself. God sometimes he felt like an asshole. How could anyone leave this kid behind? There was just no way, even if Bucky and Y/N broke up he would make sure she and he stayed in touch.

Steve swallowed as Max was beginning to tear up. He shook the kid quickly, “I am pretty sure I spotted an icecream shop in this plaza? What’s your favorite?”

Max scratched his elbow and looked at Bucky who nodded at him. “The green kind!”

Steve laughed, “of course, mint chocolate chip. Lets go then,” he held his hand out for Max and he gripped Steve tight. Bucky lightly punched his arm, he saw the other mans eyes were a bit brighter and Bucky looked away quickly. 

Both men heard Max gasp and Steve cried out as he slipped from his hand. “MAX WAIT!!!” They didn’t have to run far though, Max was standing in front of the large glass window and Steve groaned shaking his head.

Bucky felt a grin spread slowly across his face, “oh, c’mon Steve…no harm in looking.”

Max made a noise neither of them quiet understood nor had heard before. “Bucky, no…” Steve started but it was too late, his friend and Max were in the shop. Head hanging he pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by barking. Scanning the store he spotted Buck and walked over, he and Max were cuddling the same puppy, golden brown and black. “What kind is it?” he asked the woman that was swooning over Bucky, laughed when the puppy jumped up to lick his face. Steve knew he had lost watching the two play with it.

She looked over and let out a sigh, “Its a german shep/saint bernard mix.” 

Steve smiled at her as she looked up at him her expression dreamy. Bucky fell over as Max and the puppy crawled over him now, Steve didn’t look away in time and met Max’s chocolate brown eyes, “Oh, no….don’t you….why the puppy eyes?!” he exclaimed as Max worked his charm. Steve glared at Bucky who was on his back, hair fanned around him grinning up at his best friend. “Both of you will be completely in charge of this pup if we take it home understand!? That means food, water, excersize….I will not have a lazy over grown fat pup doing nothing just sitting in the house! Understood?!” He grunted as Max ran over wrapping his arms around Steve’s legs.

Steve shook his head as Max walked a few feet ahead of them the puppy leading the men. 

“Hulk.”

“We could name it-”Bucky started.

“Hulk, his name is Hulk. He’s going to be a big dog and he’s gonna protect you and mom and Steve too! Maybe Ms. Nat too, when she comes over.” Max mused as he walked along holding on tightly to the leash.

Neither man missed what Max had said, and neither felt the need to correct him. It had been happening more and more often. Steve stopped and called after Max who came running back, pulling at the leash to get Hulk to heel. Bucky turned around and shook his head as he realized where and what Steve was staring at.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve smiled as he parried Bucks own words back at him, “no harm in looking.”

Bucky swallowed eyeing the shiny product behind the glass counters. Max made OOOoohhhing noises as he held Hulk close to him. He didn’t want to get the pup in trouble by letting him run amok in the shiny store.

“Steve…”

“Oh, c’mon! As if you haven’t been thinking about it!?” Steve frowned, “Tell me you haven’t been thinking of it and I think I’ll break your nose since it was the only thing not broken….”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he shared with his long time friend and partner. he grimaced, “I don’t even know her size Steve…”

“Are you gonna buy something for Y/N?!” Max asked jumping up and down, excitement clear as the day outside.

____

 

You walked into the house calling for Steve and Bucky, you yelped as something ran over your feet and you feared the worst, a rat. Instead when you looked down a puppy yapped up at you.

“Oh god!” You looked up to see Max come running in from outside, “Maximus Y/L/N! Come here this instant!” The boy bowed his head, walking over to you sullenly, “What have you done?”

Steve walked in, “Hey now Y/N its fine, trust me if we didn’t want him just as bad, we wouldn’t have gotten Hulk.”

You perked an eyebrow, Max’s shoulders still in your hands, “Hulk?!” You looked at Max and narrowed your eyes at him, you leaned in closer to him, nuzzling his neck making him giggle even as he tried hard to keep a pout on his face. “You….you smell……” you nuzzled him again as Steve crossed his arms a curious look on his face and he leaned on the counter as Bucky finally came in, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “You!” you exclaimed, “I smell chocolate chip mint icecream on you!”

Max squealed as your fingers danced over his sides and he tried escaping you. At the sound of his humans distressed cries, "Hulk help me! HUUUUULLK!“ The puppy titled his head before pouncing on the small pile that was you and Max on the floor.

Steve looked over at Bucky who widened his eyes and shook his head as the doorbell rang, signalling Natalia and her plus one arrived. Both men were curious about her plus one. She had been mysterious about whomever it was.


	13. Chapter 13

 

You looked over as Bucky’s hand found your leg under the table. Sliding your own over the cool metal, and entwining your fingers with his, you raised your gaze back to Steve’s and nodded as he talked about how he would like to help Max with his science project as he was interested in astronomy himself and he would like to make a model of the solar system. 

Max was asking about Hulk whom you had left in the car, windows rolled down, you assured him you would go check once more it being evening you weren’t worried about heat. Plus you had left the bowl on the floor with water in it Steve had taken with him when he had originally taken Max and the puppy. 

Natalia sat on the other side of you, winking at Max as he frowned at Clint. Clint who raised Natalia’s hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles a smirk on his lips as he saw Max rolling his eyes at him in exasperation.

Dinner had been ordered and eaten, Natalia asked about desert. Max jumping in his seat. Bucky smiled, he knew what that meant. 

Pie. 

The restaurant scoffed at this, everyone at the table looking at each other but it was Max who spoke, “What do you mean no pie?!”

You couldn’t help the snicker that escaped you and hid it behind your hand as the haughty waiter perked an eyebrow at you. Maybe you all looked the part, except the boy who wore a cowboy hat to dinner, but you certainly didn’t behave the part.

“How bout we go to the diner for desert?” Bucky asked squeezing your hand quickly.

“Ohh, we couldn’t!” you said shaking your head, “we can just order something off the menu.”

Steve scoffed, “what is desert without pie?” Max gave him a look that screamed ‘thank you!’ and he laughed.

Natalia was already picking up the check, “So Max, what kinda pie we gonna have?”

Max beamed as he got her attention, “They got all sorts at the diner! but the best one?!” He let his eyes roam around the fancy place, “Yeah, it’s gotta be the apple pie always!” he smiled at her.

“You wanna ride with me?” she asked.

Max looked at Clint and nodded slowly. Clint cleared his throat and looked around, “Hey Steve, we got that thing to discuss, you good if I ride with you? Seems like this little man can ride with my girl, I’m sure she’ll be safe enough,” he perked an eyebrow at Max, “So, if she comes across any danger…you gonna take care of her right?”

Max pursed his lips and sat back in his seat, “Duuhhhhh, and Hulk too! Hulk will take care of her too!” Everyone at the table chuckled as they stood, Max taking Natalia’s free hand as you all filed out of the fancy place.

____

You smiled at Bucky as he parked the Tahoe and Steve pulled up next to you getting out, you unbuckled your seat belt and looked at Bucky who just sat still in his seat. “Babe? You okay?”

Bucky seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and he smiled as he looked at you, his blue eyes locking on you. “yeah, doll, I am fine!” he offered you a smile as you opened the door and he unbuckled quickly joining you on the walkway by the diner. 

Natalia quirked an eyebrow as she took you two in, “You two alright?” she asked pointedly looking at Bucky.

‘So it isn’t just me,’ you thought to yourself watching as the two had a silent conversation with their eyes. You smiled as Max fit his hand into yours tugging for you to move and not just stand there. Clint wrapped an arm around Nat’s waist cutting off the odd behavior. 

Steve coughed, “What kinda pie is everyone gonna get?” he asked reaching up and holding the door open for the group. They were greeted by the staff, now used to seeing them all together or at intervals. You smiled, pleased that your work family was so accepting of your friends and boyfriend. 

You finally felt stable for once. 

Bucky stood by, Max scrambling into the plush both, followed by you as he sat next to you. Steve, Natalia, and Clint sitting across from you. 

Apple pie was ordered and you easily made conversation. Clint praising you on your dress and how nice Bucky cleaned up making the rest of them feel homely. You laughed explaining what had led up to the impromptu family dinner. Natalia winked at you, letting you know she was grateful for being included.

Bucky was still silent beside you, Something was wrong, you worried your bottom lip and reached for his hand. He had it tucked in his pocket and so you opted for his knee, giving him a quick squeeze.

He looked at you startled at the contact and you huffed out a breath leaning in as everyone was busy talking to one another or biting into pie. “Did I upset you?” you asked worry lining your face.

Bucky’s eyes widened as he stared at you his mouth working to form words but failing miserably. He realized the table had become quiet and looked over, only Max was too busy with pie to stop.

Steve perked an eyebrow, “You have been unusually quiet Buck, of course she’s gonna worry.” Natalia threw her hands up nodding.

Bucky looked back over at you, your face was red, embarrassed now that you realized that everyone knew what was going on but yourself. 

Had you misread everything? Maybe he was regretting everything now? Maybe he felt obligated to you somehow? Your chest hurt with that thought, you had just let thing get out of control? It had all happened so fast! Jesus-

Bucky caught your chin in his right hand, seeing all the emotions flashing over your features, he was so stupid. Of course you would think the worst! He kissed you, as you forced a sob down, and you melted as he poured everything into the kiss. A deep sense of calm swept over you as you felt all his love and affection in that kiss. 

Max frowned, a loud, “Ewwwww,” emanating from him as he shook his head.

“Jesus, Buck!” Steve coughed and Clint laughed as everyone tried to keep their eyes averted.

Pulling away Bucky searched your eyes, “I love you, never doubt that.” You nodded, face now heated for other reasons. “it’s just…” your heart skipped as he pulled away from you pulling his hand out of his pocket and shifting off the booth. You reached out to him and he held his hand out to keep you in your spot. He knelt on one knee in front of you, you looked over to see Steve smiling so broadly you thought his face would break. Natalia looked away quickly and Clint had his face propped on his hands.

Max startled you, “You gonna give her the present now?!” he cried excitedly right in your ear. 

Your head snapped back to face Bucky, eyes wide. 

They all knew. 

Bucky cracked into a smile, he was now holding a small black box in his hand, the most beautiful ring settled in the soft grey, he dropped his head before craning his neck to smile at Max, “yeah buddy, I’m giving it to her now.”

“I helped pick it out,” Max whispered in your ear before going back to his pie.

You swallowed the lump in your throat unable to process what was in front of you yet at the same time taking in every detail. You could never forget this moment.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” Bucky started taking in a deep breath, smile broadening as he could hear the staff behind him start to exclaim, “will you-”

“ **YES SHE WILL**!” he was interrupted by the waitresses behind him.

You glared at them and they giggled, Bucky was chuckling now, still his grey-blue eyes softened as everyone hushed, there was only you now. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

You heart fluttered and you couldn’t contain yourself, now Bucky understood where Max got that reaction to vibrate in place with excitement. You were practically buzzing. “YES!” you exclaimed holding your hand out.

Bucky released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding onto. He could  _FEEL_  his heart expand within his chest even as the entire diner erupted into cheers, claps, whistles and congratulatory shouts. With shaky hands he took the ring and slid it onto your finger, holding onto your hand admiring it. 

This was it.

Everything.

A loud  _umfff_  escaped him as you launched yourself at him, lips crashing against his harshly, before softening. He had barely caught the both of you, preventing a show for all to see, with his free hand behind his back on the floor. He smiled into the kiss wrapping his arm around your waist even as you pulled away to smack him on the chest. 

“You scared me!” you breathed against his lips as he let his forehead rest against yours.

Bucky kissed you again, “sorry doll,” he smirked as he lifted you onto the booth and slid in next to you.

Max, finished with his pie licked his lips and smiled over at you. “You like it?” he asked fidgeting in his seat. You nodded as you pulled him into your side, he squirmed. “Now we really a family?” Bucky wiped the tears that fell away as you nodded again unable to form words.

He leaned over his lips against your ear, “Told you, I want everything with you.”

You nodded closing your eyes as you felt love envelope you.


	14. Chapter 14

 

You closed your eyes, you had come down with a bug. Your stomach was upset all the time and you felt dizzy, frowning you stepped out of the stall and washed your hands. There was no way you would be calling off again. 

The owner of the diner, Bryce, would often let you push yourself till you were taking a seat in one of the booths. You would not be letting that happen today and you grabbed a sprite swigging half of it down in one gulp.

You were busy most of the day, squeezing in a quick lunch remembering Bucky’s concerned face when you told him you were feeling a bit under the weather this morning. He had asked you try to keep something down, otherwise he would be taking you to Bruce. You had laughed it off as you kissed his cheek quickly before getting out of the Tahoe and heading into the diner, it helped that Steve and Bucky took Max with them most of the time. You stopped glancing down at the ring on your fourth finger lovingly. It had been several months since that night here in the diner when he had proposed to you in front of everyone. 

Natalia was helping you with preparations, she was your maid of honor of course. It was going to be a small ceremony of course, thought most of those invited were from Bucky’s friends and family. You had invited the workers of the diner as they were as much family as they were coworkers. 

You looked at the time, wondering where those three were. You had fifteen minutes left but usually they were here before then. That’s when you felt the wave of nausea again, it had been only during the mornings this past week. You looked over at the other waitress, Carla, who tilted her head, her mouth dropping when you out a hand to your mouth and she waved you off.

____

“Shut up Steve, you don’t know what your talking about!” Bucky said walking into the diner. He scanned the restaurant quickly looking for your face. He led Max and Hulk towards the counter at the far end and saw Carla walking towards him and Steve. He nudged his friend.

“Maybe you should head over to the bathrooms, she hasn’t been feeling well at all today and Bryce is with her now,” she managed before Bucky was off his seat, leaving Max with Steve.

You wobbled as you stood, Bryce was right outside the stall, quickly wrapping an arm around your waist. “Y/N I appreciate the fact that you are such a hard worker, but you know...you have that young man now. He will take care of you if you take a leave.”

“Bryce, why would I need to take a leave of absence for a stomach bug? Thats ridiculous. It will be gone in a week...”

“Y/N,” he looked at you completely stumped, “this ‘bug’ is not gonna go away, at least not for another nineteen years or so..” he chuckled shaking his head as you washed your hands and splashed a bit on your face.

“Bryce what the hell are you talking about?”

“Look, owning this diner and having so many women working for me it’s hardly ever that I get it wrong. So if I say your pregnant then your pregnant.” he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

“Your pregnant?!” both of you turned to see Bucky standing in the doorway.

“I, uh...” you stammered.

Bryce chuckled walking over and clapping Bucky on the shoulder, “You have been doing adult things with your soon to be wife eh? That is what happens, especially if you don’t wrap up!” he winked, “Now, I will let her work all she wants, but I take care of my girls, you will take care of her.”

Bucky nodded his tongue darting out to lick suddenly dry lips his eyes never leaving yours. Neither of you noticed when the older man left the bathrooms. 

“Bucky-” you started not even knowing what it was you wanted to say.

“Y-your pregnant?!” his eyes darted down to your tummy and he took a small step towards you, “You’re really pregnant?!” he asked voice quiet, almost as if he was too loud it would scare the moment away.

You met his eyes, nothing but love shone in them as they flicked between your own eyes and your abdomen. “Bryce is positive, says I’ve been showing all the signs, that ‘when he calls it hes always right’.” you said quoting the older man.

“YOUR PREGNANT?! WE’RE PREGNANT?! WE?!” Bucky dashed forwards catching you up in his arms and whirling you around quickly. You laughed as he set you down gently and caught your lips with his quickly, “I’m gonna be a dad again.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat. Again? There was no question in his mind he had completely and utterly become Max’s dad. “well, don’t go getting too excited, I want to go to the doctors and make sure that I really am....” he cut you off dragging your face to his. Tongue sweeping over your bottom lip to taste, what he called, your sweet self. 

You made a sound as your back found the wall of the bathroom and Bucky pulled your leg up around his waist, before bending down to hoist you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his trim waist. Your let your fingers wander into his hair as you lost yourselves in each other. 

“Bucky!” you gasped as he pressed his hips into yours, “we can’t! Bryce may come back...or any of the girls...customers!” you finished as he bit at your collarbone in a high squeak. 

Bucky buried his face i the crook of your neck. “dammit,” he uttered making you laugh as he set you down, nipping at your lips once more before looking at you. “You know...that night I first walked in here...”

You looked up into his eyes, “Yeah? That night you knocked those guy a good one?” you asked entwining your fingers with his.

He smirked, “well....I just knew you were here to change my life. I couldn’t let those guys just make off with my gal.”

Your eyes stung, “You couldn’t have known back then I would agree to being your gal.”

Bucky chuckled as he pulled you out of the bathrooms, leading you towards Steve and Max. “I did, you were so tired, and when I came in you still looked up at me with that smile of yours. My entire body knew it, you would be my everything one day.”

You dipped your head, trying to not cry, Max reaching up to touch you as he saw your eyes glistening. “Ok mom?”

You nodded even as you felt tears roll down your cheeks. Max stood on the stool wrapping his arms around your neck. “Yeah Maxie, I’m okay.” You smiled as you looked at Bucky, “You get to tell him though.” You said pointing at Max.

Bucky broke into a laugh and had to hold onto Steve for support. Once he was able to breathe he looked over at his friend, “You were right.” he admitted begrudgenly. 

Steve’s baby blue eyes flew to your face, his smile spreading from one side to the other, “I was right?! FUCK YEAH!” he cried fist pumping the air and wrapping his arms around Bucky. You squealed as you and Max were next.

Max grunted, “What?! What’s going on?” he asked looking at your faces.

You smiled at Bucky who took a deep breath.

 

 _Everything_.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut-ish NSFW

 

You stared at the empty diner.

Your life had started here. You had met him here, that night, a small laugh escaped you. Those men had been trouble since the moment they had walked in, one had gone as far as to jerk you into his lap, hands slipping into places they shouldnt have.

That moment had started everything.

Everything.

James Bucky Barnes had firmly inserted himself into your life, into you heart, into your soul. You couldn’t quiet remember when it had happened looking back on the last seven years. It had really hit you when he had been kidnapped, god those memories made your breath catch...

“Ready babe?”

You looked over at Bucky as he stood in the doorway, “yeah, j-just sayin goodbye I guess. It’s a little hard to let this old place go.”

Bucky stepped in as you turned to face him, his arms immediately wrapping around your waist. You giggled as he pressed into you, pressing you backwards. You tugged on his hair as he pressed little kisses to your lips.

You bit his lip as you hit the edge of the booths table, “jerk, your gonna knock me over! BUCKY!!!”

You lifted you onto the table pressing himself between your legs, “C’mon doll, when have I ever let you fall?”

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Halloween last year-”

“We were drunk and if I may refresh your memory,” you let out a sigh as his hands trailed up your legs, slipping under the hem of your skirt, lips pressed just below your jaw, tongue darting out every so often, “that was all Steve’s fault.”

You had worn the skirt and heels purely because you would only be signing off as the last bits of equipment were picked up. Bucky’s hands slid further up, you whimpered, as he nipped at your neck, “Bucky w-we need to get g-going!” you gripped his shoulders as he pulled you into him, pressing you down onto the table, giggles erupting as he trailed kisses down you neck, your hands finding their way into his hair.

He had cut it short, grown a beard. The beard you approved of, you wanted his longer hair back though. You had become manager of the little diner, not that you needed to work, Bucky made more than you needed, but there was no way you were going to stay at home to be sally-home-maker, you were a worker.

Bucky bought a house, you got married. Stephanie Barnes had been welcomed into the world and you had taken leave, made sure Max was settled. Natasha and Steve were godparents. Natasha was still with Clint, sassy as ever. Max was now sixteen, Stephanie seven.

_Everything._

Bucky chuckled against your collar bone, “Everything doll...and while I am refreshing your memory this is the table.”

You lifted your head from said table. “What?” you asked confused, breathing heavy.

Bucky smirked at you, he hovered above your tummy, pushing your top up to press kisses to it, “This table,” he kissed lower, hands pushing your skirt up, “those guys?”

You gasped as he jerked your panties down and off, “OH!” you couldn’t remember much though as he disappeared under your skirt, tongue licking up, fingers pushing into you and that was it. Your breath stopped as you dug your hands into his hair, head hitting the table hard enough that he stopped and lifted his head to look at you.

“BABY! Are you alright?”

“BUCKY don’t stop?!” you cried out making him laugh as you squirmed impatiently. He dipped back down and you bit down on your lip hard. You didn’t get moments like this often, not that he didn’t take advantage of them. But with two growing kids both of you were often exhausted after work.

“B-Buck...d-don’t stop! ohhh,” you clenched down on his fingers, his tongue swirling around your bundle of nerves, hips jerking up. “I- Bucky...g-gonna..”

“Not yet doll,” he grinned as he swiped at his chin, shoving his jeans down and off. “Wanna be inside ya when ya do.” You gave a little cry as he pushed into you, “Fuck baby..every time..”

You leaned up catching his lips with yours, his strong hands gripping your hips pulling you into each thrust. You wrapped your arms under his, holding on, finger digging into his muscled back, “Bucky?”

“Almost there baby, almost...” he let out a groan as you whined under him, you bit his shoulder to muffle a scream as you felt his thumb on your clit, nails digging hard as you came. “Fuuuuuck Y/N!!!” he near shouted burying himself to the hilt as he followed suit.

You stared up at him as both of you attempted to catch your breath. “Language sir!” you chided, booping the tip of his nose.

Bucky laughed, “what the hell Y/N?”

You looked scandalized, “Excuse me?” you huffed as he pulled out, “YOU did this, dont blame this on me Mr. Barnes!!”

Laughing as he moved around the counter and snagging a few napkins he cleaned himself up pulling his jeans back up and on before wetting a few more and moving back to you. “I beg to differ Mrs. Barnes, you see, it will  _always_  be your fault no matter where or when.”

You leaned back on your elbows letting him clean you up, grateful utilities hadn’t been scheduled to be turned off till later in the evening, “how do you figure?”

He knew you watched as he moved around and tossed the napkins. Back in front of you he picked up your panties and tucked them into his pocket with a satisfied smirk, before pulling you up off the table and into his arms. “It is entirely your fault because you are too beautiful to keep from touching. Remember those guys? Couldn’t stop themselves from touching you,  _I_  stopped them, but that’s a different story.”

You snorted, “a different story huh?” you couldn’t stop from reaching out and fixing his shirt, fingers running through his silky hair, “let it grow out.”

“Stephy will call me a girl,” he murmured wrapping his arm around your waist and leading you to the door.

You laughed as you thought of your curly haired daughter. “She will have a ball putting bows into it.” She was more than likely driving Max insane at home. You would have to get them ice cream for staying home while you saw to the last bit of closing down of the diner.

After years of hard work and many arguments with Bryce you had talked him into opening a new location, this building was old. He needed to expand. The new diner had been open for a month now. Regulars still came, but had eventually shifted over to the larger building.

Steve practically lived with Bucky and your little family. The only time he wasn’t around was when he was out on assignment. Bucky had taken a position at the local office, he still answered to Natasha.

“Steve coming tonight?” you asked Bucky as you both stepped out into the bright light of the afternoon sun.

He stood aside as you locked the doors, staring at them for a moment. How many times had he watched you do this? This was how it started, that first night he had watched you and the cook step out, Max dead asleep on your shoulder, the cook running off before you could even get near the bus stop.

He remembered how scared you looked when he had come out of his SUV, you had probably thought it was those men. God he had fallen hard for you right then and there, as you leaned under Max’s weight on tired feet.

“Bucky?”

He blinked, lifting his hand to wrap just under your jaw, thumb grazing your cheek, “Stevie? Yeah what are you up to love?” he asked narrowing his blue eyes at you.

You let out a giggle, “now who said I was up to anything??”

“Uh-huh,” came his unconvinced reply before he dipped his head to kiss you.

“Listen, there’s this new waitress, she started a couple weeks back at the new diner..” you giggled as he led you to the Tahoe, “and she seems perfect. I know you told me to leave things alone, that Steve will date when he wants to date, but what’s wrong with helping out here and there?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at you as he stood by your door, “baby...”

“Please Buck?”

He dropped his head, your squeal of excitement making him chuckle. “Just this once! If Steve says to let it go you let it go, got that?”

You gave him a salute, struggling to keep a straight face. Bucky shook his head, carefully shutting the door.

Well, he did say everything.


End file.
